Trying To Hide The Scars
by Kaorun-chan
Summary: Yumichika has always admired his fellow shinigami and childhood friend Ikkaku, but when a new threat develops in Soul Society, their relationship takes on another side. YumichikaIkkaku, YAOI! Rated M for later chapters. R&R PLZ!
1. Beginnings

Here's the first chapter of _Trying To Hide The Scars_. I apologize if it's a lil' slow starting off! Next chappie should be a little longer.

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters (cries).. If I did then it would probably be rated 18A ...

**Chapter 1**

Battle had always been just a blur of sight and sound to me, but I'd learned to cherish that moment of exhilaration. I learned how to enjoy violence where necessary, and Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of the Eleventh Division under Taichou Zaraki Kenpachi, had been the one to teach me about the beauty of fighting.

Back and forth they sparred, Ikkaku and our taichou, and I just couldn't get enough of it. Watching them twirl in that endless dance on the very border between life and death; nothing was more beautiful.

Every week, Ikkaku sparred with the taichou ≈ and every week he, of course, lost. No one could beat Zaraki Kenpachi in battle, but I'd watched Ikkaku become strong from fighting the superior shinigami.

"Ken-chan's gonna win!" I glanced over at the little pink-haired girl who was bobbing up and down excitedly in the seat next to me.

"Taichou Zaraki always wins," I sighed. My exasperation did not seem to affect the tiny fukutaicho in the least.

Both fighters were focused intently on the sparring match; now crouched low in a fighting stance, now sweeping across to meet each other blow for blow. The rising sun glanced off of the whirling blades, scorching the sky with crimson light of dawn and making the two shinigami slit their eyes.

I couldn't really explain what it did to me, the vicarious exhilaration I felt when watching the man I served battle the man I admired most in the world. It was as though the two most important halves of myself were coming together. The way they moved, the way they locked swords; the ring of shinigami steel on shinigami steel. The grace with which they would parry and then pull back. All of these things did some undescribable thing to my heart.

They always fell into the same, ceaseless rhythm, twisting back and forth, until the larger and more feral shinigami taichou bore his opponent down with a 'killing' blow. Today, however, Ikkaku was lasting longer than usual against the shinigami taichou; no small feat, considering the awesome power Zaraki Kenpachi wielded.

I smiled as Ikkaku pulled off a particularly brutal strike-and-block-and-strike-and-parry sequence, forcing Zaraki back a step. Zaraki threw back his head and laughed with sheer enjoyment.

The shinigami taichou came back with a fearsome strike of his own, whirling his zanpakuto, and Ikkaku jumped back, narrowly missing being struck, and leaving himself wide open to the taichou's next strike. Zaraki lunged forward and sliced his zanpakuto across, the point hovering next to Ikkaku's throat.

And, just like that, it was over.

Ikkaku grinned and let his sword drop to the ground until the point rested on the hard floor. He gave Zaraki-taichou a respectful bow and turned away, motioning for me to follow.

"Come on, Yumichika," he called; "We've gotta go check in with the Fourth Division so Unohana-taichou know's I'm not wounded." I rose and caught up to him quickly. After every sparring match - especially those concerning Zaraki Kenpachi - shinigami routinely checked in with the healing division, so they could be pronounced fit for duty.

"You did better than usual today," I complimented him, taking in everything about him from the deep breaths to the sheen of sweat across his forehead.

"Yeah, but I knew that move would leave me wide open," he replied. "I was hoping to catch him off-guard with that last move, but the guy's a friggin' monster! It's like he could predict every move I made."

"He's known you long enough. He probably can." I gave a dreamy sigh and started inspecting my fingernails, ignoring the strange look Ikkaku shot me.

We arrived at Unohana-taichou's office quickly, and she gave us her customary welcoming smile. The Fourth Division taichou was well respected, even though her squad had a long-standing feud with the Eleventh Division, who thought they were all pussies.

"Yumichika-kun, Madarame-san," she greeted. "I see you're not injured today. Does that mean you finally beat Kenpachi-taichou?"

Ikkaku grimaced and ran a hand over his shaved head, fingering the zanpakuto at his side idly.

"Nah, he went easy on me today," he replied. She smiled and tucked her hands into the pockets of her shinigami robe.

"I see. Well, in that case, there's no reason to heal you. I'll see you next week. Tell Zaraki I said hi." She turned away, but not before I noticed the lingering gaze she gave him.

I turned away and sauntered out, recognizing the dismissal, but Ikkaku remained for a moment longer before following. We walked in an easy silence towards the Eleventh Division quarters.

"So that's how it is," I smiled. Ikkaku looked up, startled at my tone.

"How what is?" He said quickly.

"You and Unohana-taichou." Ikkaku turned an amazing color of red, his eyes wide.

"No! It's not like that!" He said hurriedly. I gave him a mysterious smile, trying to contain my glee.

"It's easy to tell."

"Nothing - it's not - I don't like her like that!"

"You know Zaraki-taichou would gut you alive if he found out," I said sweetly.

Ikkaku went from bright red to white in a matter of seconds, and I couldn't control the little giggle that escaped my throat. He glared at me.

"I swear I'll kick your ass," he threatened. "You and your messed-up ideas!" I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing.

"But Ikkaku-san, you look so cute when you blush," I replied playfully, and to my astonishment he went bright red again. He turned away quickly, clearing his throat.

"We should get to the Taichou's office quickly," he said to cover his embarrassment. "Zaraki-taichou had something to tell us."

I smiled to myself. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.


	2. Confusion and Sakura Trees

_Here's the second chapter! I've decided not to make them fall in love right off the bat, since that would be a lil' bit cliche, but there's a bit of fluff in this one. :)_

_This chapter's dedicated to my first reviewer, Anonymous Sister of the Author!_

_gomen_ - sorry  
_ohayou gozaimasu _- good morning  
_kuso_ - shit

**Chapter 2**

"A disturbance in the woods?" Ikkaku interrupted Zaraki-taichou in the middle of his briefing us on our new mission. Zaraki gritted his teeth, and some of his annoyance must have gotten through to my thick-headed companion, because he shut his mouth with a muffled '_gomen_.'

"As I was saying," Zaraki continued, "we've had reports of high spiritual energy from something with a strange reiatsu. You two're gonna go check it out."

"But what -" Ikkaku's question was cut off as Zaraki-taichou got to his feet, towering above us.

"I don't have any more information for you," he roared. "If you want to ask stupid questions, go bother Rangiku! She's the one who brought in the report!" Ikkaku bowed quickly and pulled me out of the room.

I followed him into the streets of Seireitei, towards the North Gate.

"Aren't we going to see if Rangiku-san has any more information for us?" I asked. Ikkaku scowled and shook his head.

"We'll just check it out on our own," he replied. He'd been on edge the whole meeting, and I suspected it was because I'd hung the threat of telling Zaraki about my suspicion of him and Unohana. I sighed.

"Ikkaku-san, you shouldn't glower like that," I said airily, as if I didn"t know why he looked so angry. "It's definitely not attractive." His face sunk lower, and he shot me a glare.

"If I cared about what you thought, Yumichika, I'd start wearing feathers on my eyebrows and dancing around like a gay peacock!" I gave a huff of indignation and turned away.

"I do not dance around like a gay peacock," I retorted. "There was no need to be insulting!" Ikkaku opened his mouth, eyes flashing, but then all of a sudden he shot me a glance and swallowed whatever he had been about to say.

"_Gomen,_" he muttered instead. I stared at him, then put a hand to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling away angrily.

"Checking to see if you're sick," I replied innocently.

"... Why would I be sick?!"

"'Cause you apologized!"

"That so strange? Huh?"

"For you, yeah it is." He scowled at me, looking a bit like his usual self.

Ikkaku had been acting strangely around me lately, and I had no idea why. I could tell that he was hiding something. We always shared everything with each other; this was the first time he had kept secrets from me, and I didn't like the feeling I got from it. Sometimes I would catch him staring off into space, or looking at me with a deep, unrecognizable glint in those fiendish eyes. Something was changing about him, and I wasn't quite sure what. And he refused to talk about it.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, letting the wind brush over my face. Despite the beauty of the afternoon, there was a biting chill to the wind that I had not felt in a long time. I shivered slightly.

"Yoo-hoo! Yumichika-san! Ikkaku-san!" I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on the approaching shinigami.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Rangiku-san!" I called back, waving a hand in greeting. Ikkaku grunted in response to her greeting.

The full-busted redhead linked her arm through mine and began walking in the same direction we were.

"So, what're you boys up to?"

"We've been assigned to check out the disturbance in the woods. Oh, Rangiku-san ... is there anything you can tell us?"

"Oh yeah ... so odd." She tapped her bottom lip. "I took the report to Mayuri-taichou, but the reiatsu read-outs don't match anything we've encountered before. Even Mayuri-kun didn't know what to make of it."

I glanced over at Ikkaku, who was pretending to ignore us, but in all actuality was paying close attention. There was a dark, calculating look in his eyes.

"What do you think, Ikkaku-san?" He glanced over at me, and started to say something along the lines of 'Huh? What're you guys talking about?', but then he caught my look and knew he was caught.

"A new breed of creature, maybe," he said finally. "But that's highly unlikely. It would have to evolve from something, which means that the reiatsu would be at least similar to its predecessor." Rangiku cleared her throat nervously, and we both looked over at her.

"Rangiku-san?" I asked. This was the first time I'd ever seen the fukutaichou hesitant.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this ... but, well, the reiatsu readouts we analyzed somewhat resembled the reiatsu of a Hollow."

We both pulled back, staring at her.

"A Hollow?!" Ikkaku was the first to respond, as indignant and abrasive as ever. "That's impossible!"

"We thought so at first, too, but they are somewhat similar."

"You must be joking," Ikkaku scoffed. "There;s no way, there's just no way." Rangiku shrugged, then started and swore as if someone was poking her with a cattle prod.

"_Kuso!_ I'm late for my meeting with Toshiro-kun!" She reversed direction with alacrity, letting my arm go and waving a hand in apology. "Later, guys! Sorry I couldn't be of more help!" She disappeared with astonishing speed, leaving me and Ikkaku gaping after her.

"So," Ikkaku said finally, turning back to me. "What do you think?" I glanced at him, meeting his eyes directly, and knew we both had the same thought.

"There's only one way to find out," I replied, and together we headed for the gates to Rukongai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for us to reach the woods. Ikkaku flashed me a grin as we started down the pathway. The tall trees canopied above us, rising like living pillars from the firm earth. It felt just like any other day; the birds were singing normally, the sky was partially clouded, but promised warmth for later.

And yet, there was something missing.

"I don't feel any strange reiatsu," I said finally, and Ikkaku shot me a glance.

"You're right," he said. Detecting spiritual energy was one of my strongest points, so he trusted me.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know."

We walked further into the forest, listening beyond the groaning of old trees, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"I sure as hell hope we don't have to search the whole damn forest," Ikkaku groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"It's such a lovely day out, though, Ikkaku-san!"

"Yeah, well, I've got better things to do." I smiled in reply, tilting my face up to the sky. We were in the middle of a sakura grove, and the trees were dusted with budding pink cherry blossoms.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ikkaku-san?" I breathed.

A gust of wind shook the tree branches above us, and I laughed delightedly as cherry blossoms drifted down. It was like a rain of pure beauty, and I took a deep breath, stretching out my hands to either side and twirling beneath the trees. A petal settled in the palm of my hand, and I turned to look at my companion, who was strangely devoid of sarcastic criticism.

Ikkaku was staring at me oddly. He had cherry blossom petals floating around him, and one landed right on top of his head. His expression soured, but I giggled and stepped towards him, reaching up to pluck it free. He caught my hand on the way down, opening his mouth as if to say something. There was the slightest furrow in his brow, and that unrecognizable glint was back in his eyes.

We looked at each other for a moment; I, expectant, and he, struggling internally to say whatever was on his mind. His reiatsu had an odd feel to it, a feel I recognized from when he'd look at a pretty girl, like Rangiku, or - more recently - Unohana-taichou. But this was the first time I'd felt it when we were alone, and it was oddly captivating.

The moment was broken by a scream further down the path, and both me and Ikkaku reacted at once, snapping back to reality and turning as one to face the direction of the noise. I felt a spike of strange reiatsu, and took off, Ikkaku close on my heels.

We hurried along the path, guided by the feel of the strange reiatsu, and then broke off from the trail and headed into the woods. We came out in a wide clearing, which was blanketed with fresh sakura blossoms. There was an odd shape in the middle of the field, and I flash-stepped closer.

I felt Ikkaku draw up beside me, and we both stared at the creature that was lying, still and glassy-eyed, in the middle of the field. There was no life in its eyes; no breath filled its lungs. Sakura blossoms drifted idly over it, partially masking the deep, bloodless gashes in its side.

Neither I nor Ikkaku had ever seen its like before. It had a long, scaly tail, and a wide, carnivorous mouth that stretched back like that of a crocodile. Fur covered the back and torso, gradually shifting to a sheaf of brilliant crimson feathers that adorned the space between its ears. Cat-like eyes were half-closed, frozen in the grip of death.

I chanced a look at Ikkaku, who had one hand on the hilt of Houzukimaru. His hand hovered over the gashes in its side, wounds deep enough so that we could see white ribs beneath the wounded flesh.

"There's no ... no blood," he murmured. "What do you think that means, Yumichika?" I shrugged.

"It's definitely weird," I agreed.

"Do you think we should bring it back to Seireitei?" I wrinkled up my nose with a snort of disgust.

"If we do, I refuse to carry it, Ikkaku-san."

"I figured as much. I wouldn't want to impose upon your new manicure." I glared at him, but he only grinned in response.

"Beauty is a very important part of life," I lectured, but was cut off all of a sudden by another reiatsu spike right behind us, a reiatsu that matched the one we had felt earlier. Both of us shot to our feet, whirling in time to see a rush of brown fur and feathers the color of death, and I had my zanpakuto half-drawn when the creature leapt for my throat.


	3. Strangers

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while! As always, I don't own Bleach or any of the characters ... actually I don't really own anything at all ..._

_Anyway, if you happen ta' read this, please leave a review:D_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Ikkaku flash-stepped in front of me the moment before the creature struck, blocking its fangs with his muscled arms. I heard him grunt on impact, and blood began to run freely from the torn flesh where its teeth had sunk through. He muttered a curse and flung it off, drawing Houzukimaru like lightning and severing its head in one clean blow.

It was over so quickly I barely even had time to flinch. The body collapsed with a loud thud, and the head rolled away, striking the ground. Ikkaku slammed his zanpakuto back into its sheath, kicking the now lifeless body in irritation. He turned back to me.

"You okay?" There was real worry in his voice and eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You're bleeding." Ikkaku examined his arm ruefully.

"Eh, it'll take more than that to wound me!" He scowled at the severed head. "It's just a scratch."

"Like hell it is. Come here." I took a roll of bandages out of my pack and seized his arm as gently as possible. He cleared his throat and looked everywhere but me as I began wrapping up his arm. He grumbled a bit, but held still until I was done, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"That was strange. I didn't even sense it's reiatsu until it was right behind us," I glanced up at Ikkaku, who shook his head.

"I didn't, either," he said. "The friggin' thing came out of nowhere!"

"What does it mean?"

"How should I know? We have to take it back to Seireitei now, so don't complain!" I sighed. What a mess.

"Yeah, I know. This one didn't bleed, either." Ikkaku turned to look.

"You're right. Something's definitely wrong here."

"There's something else we forgot about."

"Huh? What?"

"We heard someone scream earlier." Realization flooded Ikkaku's eyes, and he slapped his forehead with his injured arm, making him wince and curse loudly.

"I forgot about that scream," he said. We turned to scour the tree-line; concentrating, I could just feel a faint, trembling reiatsu.

"This way," I said softly, motioning Ikkaku in the direction, following the reiatsu into the forest.

I followed the spiritual energy to the base of a big tree not far beyond the clearing, where a young girl was huddled between two roots. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, eyes squeezed shut. I glanced over at Ikkaku before kneeling down beside her. She seemed totally unaware of our presence.

"Hey, are you okay?" Big brown eyes opened, swimming in frightened tears, and she looked up at me. There were scratches on her face, and one shoulder was bleeding. I pulled her gingerly to her feet. As soon as she was standing, Ikkaku loomed over her.

"Know anything about those things back there?" He interrogated, gesturing back at the clearing. She shrank back, clutching my arm and looking very, very young. I sighed and rolled my eyes at Ikkaku.

"You need to learn the art of questioning," I said. He shot me a black look.

"Oh yeah?" His voice rose. "I'd like to see how you'd do it then!"

I knelt beside the girl, inspecting the wound on her shoulder.

"How did this happen?" I asked softly. Her eyes got bigger and her lip began to tremble as tears trailed down her cheeks. But she didn't say a word.

Ikkaku guffawed. I ignored him.

I retrieved some things from our pack and dressed her shoulder before cleaning the scratches on her face. She didn't move and didn't make a sound, but when I was done the tears had ceased.

A glint of silver where she had been sitting earlier caught my eye, and I reached over to pluck a knife from between the roots. I looked back at the girl.

"Did you kill that creature?" I asked. She hesitated, then nodded. Finally! We were finally getting somewhere.

"Do you know what it is?" She shook her head. I sighed. Maybe we WOULDN'T get very far. I glanced at Ikkaku, and noticed he was looking at her oddly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He switched his gaze to me after a few seconds.

"Yumichika," he replied quietly, "can't you feel it?" I concentrated briefly, and my eyes widened in shock. How had I missed _that_?

"Her spiritual energy ..."

"For someone from Rukongai, it's pretty impressive, eh?" I grimaced.

"We'll have to take her back with us, then, too."

"Yeah. I'll go retrieve the body of that creature."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Going back took a lot longer than it had taken us to come initially. Ikkaku complained the whole way because I made him drag the creature himself, but eventually we made it out of the forest and into Rukongai, and from there into Seireitei.

We ran into the lieutenant of the 12th Squad, Nemu, almost immediately. To Ikkaku's relief, she took the body back to the 12th Division for us.

Ikkaku and I headed straight for the Eleventh Division, me leading the girl by the hand. I'd never seen anyone look so awed and frightened at the same time.

We barged into Zaraki-taichou's office unceremoniously, and the big captain looked up with a death glare.

"You guys back already?" He growled. Ikkaku and I made formal bows.

"Our apologies, taichou," I said respectfully. "We've come to make our reports."

"Aah. Fuckin' waste of time. Go talk to Rangiku, she's the one keepin' tabs on your mission!" He caught sight of our companion and cocked an eyebrow. I hastily made introductions.

"Oh, _gomen._ This is ... um ... this is ..." It occurred to me a moment too late that I didn't know the girl's name. I could hear Ikkaku smothering a snicker, but Zaraki-taichou didn't seem too interested in names. He rose from his desk and stumped around till he loomed over her. Stretching out a big hand, he tilted her face upwards.

"Hmm," he muttered. "Nice reiatsu ya got there." By this time, I could almost feel her trembling.

"Zaraki-taichou," I began, but was cut off by the door swinging open.

"Yumi-chan! Ikkaku-chan!" The high-pitched squeal caught us by surprise, and we turned to meet Yachirou-fukutaichou's tackle head-on. I staggered back a step, quickly getting out of her way, and she swarmed up Ikkaku's body with uncanny maneuverability, perching on his shoulders. Ikkaku's face darkened, but he couldn't be mean to her - especially not under Zaraki-taichou's dangerous stare.

"Oooh," she squealed, "who's your fwiend?"

I was saved from answering once again by the door. Zaraki's head jerked around in utter annoyance, but his expression altered somewhat when he saw who the newcomer was. Ikkaku and I hastily bowed.

"Unohana-taichou," we greeted. She gave us a warm smile, her glance lingering once again on Ikkaku, who shot a glance at Zaraki-taichou. Luckily, the big captain appeared not to have noticed. I smothered a grin.

"What's up, Unohana?" Zaraki grunted. She bowed respectfully.

"Kenpachi-san, we've just received some information on a very important matter. We're calling a Captain's meeting."


	4. Mysteries and Jealousy

_Wow! Two chapters in two days - that's gotta be some sort of record for me! Anyway, I don't own Bleach. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4: Mysteries and Jealousy

The two captains left, and Ikkaku and I were left alone with Yachiro-fukutaichou and the girl from the woods. I sighed to myself as we filed out of the office slowly. This was so much work.

"What's wrong, Yumi-chan?" Yachiro caught my heavy sigh and immediately asked the question. I looked at her miserably.

"I'm hot and sweaty from the forest, and I've got blood on my clothes!" I pretended not to notice the whine in my voice. I expected Ikkaku to have a good laugh at my expense, but he surprised me, swinging around rapidly.

"Blood on your clothes?" He said hurriedly. "You said you weren't hurt!"

"It's _your_ blood," I corrected sullenly. Ikkaku grimaced.

"Sorry," he muttered. I gave him a little smile to tell him it was okay, and he studied me for a long moment.

Yachiro chose that moment to glomp Ikkaku's head, promptly distracting him and making him swat at her, his face darkening. Now that Zaraki-taichou had temporarily vanished, he didn't have to worry about the imposing captain's glare.

I looked down at myself morosely, my eyes lingering on the state of my shinigami robes. I needed to be clean, it was a desperate drive. There was dirt under my fingernails, and my hair was kind of tangled.

Ikkaku, by this time, was dancing around madly, trying to tear the little monster from his hairless scalp, but Yachiro hung on for dear life. That made me smile slightly, the state of my clothes forgotten or at least pushed aside in amusement. A strange thought came to me as I watched them together - or, more accurately, watched Ikkaku. Despite his obvious annoyance, there was a fierce beauty about his features; something I had always noticed, but never really thought about. The way his mouth curled in a growl, the muscled neck and pointed chin. And if he moved his head just right, just like _that_, the light would flare in his eyes just so ...

I realized I was staring at him. And he was staring back with a startled expression. Yachiro was still perched on his shoulders, wondering why he'd stopped trying to dislodge her.

I cleared my throat hastily and turned away a second too late, not failing to notice the blush on Ikkaku's cheeks. What had I been doing? And - and why had I thought that about him?

Yachiro resumed her attack on his head, and he immediately responded, breaking the awkwardness of the moment. My eyes drifted towards the girl from the woods, who was standing in the exact same spot as before. She no longer looked frightened, just wary, and she gave me a tiny bit of a smile when I looked her way. I smiled in reply and stepped next to her.

Before I could ask if she was okay, though, Rangiku-san appeared next to us. Yachiro scurried over to her immediately; Ikkaku had finally succeeded in untangling himself from the voracious shinigami lieutenant, yelling at her in the process to leave him alone.

"Yumichika! Ikkaku! You guys are back already? That didn't take very long!" The redhead gushed. I smiled grimly.

"We didn't have to go far to find the creatures," I replied. Ikkaku snorted.

"They're frickin" creepy," he said. "They don't even _bleed._"

Something very uncharacteristic flickered in Rangiku's eyes, and if I hadn't been watching her closely, I wouldn't have even noticed. I thought about what Ikkaku had just said, and then how she had momentarily looked ... _afraid_.

"D'you know what they are, Rangiku-san?" I asked softly. She shot me a startled look.

"I've got no idea," she said firmly, and if it hadn't been for the slightest tremble in her gaze, I would have believed her. But I let it go.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject, "we've got the rest of the day off, so I'm going to go clean up." Rangiku shot me a quizzical look.

"What on earth for?"

"Because I'm dirty!" I exploded. "I can't be seen like this - I'm _ugly_!"

"Yumi, you look perfect as always," Ikkaku said absently, his eyes watching Yachiro zoom around us. Both my and Rangiku's heads came up, our gazes locked on him in astonishment.

"What did you say?" We asked as one. He glanced over at us, then seemed to freeze, his mouth opening and closing for a moment.

"Uh, I mean, you look the same as always. You're always so damn meticulous about your appearance, after all," he tried to explain, turning a magnificent shade of red. "Every hair in place and all that shit ... no one else even notices when youre dirty."

I may be dense at times, but I'm sharp enough to know when someone is embarrassed about complimenting someone else. So in order not to increase Ikkaku's embarrassment at being caught off guard, I gave him an airy smile and tossed my hair.

"Thank you, Ikkaku-san," I made my voice feathery-light. Rangiku was looking from me to him and back again, a slow smile spreading across her face, and I just knew she was going to come to the wrong conclusion. So I decided to change the subject, turning away from them and looking at the girl from the woods.

Rangiku followed my gaze, and she started as if noticing the girl for the first time. She was immediately gushing again, running over to the girl, pushing back her hair, peering into her eyes.

"Ooh, who is this?" She asked me over her shoulder. I shared a bemused glance with Ikkaku.

"I'm not really sure," I replied, having prepared my answer this time. "I can't get her to say anything." Rangiku got that determined look in her eye, and she linked her arm through the girl's, dragging her away. Yachiro followed her.

"You don't mind if I borrow her, do you, dears?" Rangiku yelled back over her shoulder, disappearing before we had a chance to respond.

Ikkaku cracked up, and I couldn't help but smile as well. But my expression turned serious again all too soon, and I headed in the direction of my room. It was long past time to clean up, I could practically feel the dirt clinging to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took the long way back to my rooms, walking slowly and enjoying the peace and beauty of the day, and Ikkaku caught up to me quickly. For some reason, now that I was bathing in the beauty of the afternoon, being clean didn't seem quite so important. But, as usual, Ikkaku didn't want to talk about beauty.

"Ya know," he mused, interrupting my nice silence, "Rangiku-san looked mighty odd when I mentioned how those things didn't bleed." He caught my look of annoyance, and looked startled. "What?"

"Ikkaku-san, it's a beautiful day out, and all you want to talk about is things related to our mission?" He grinned.

"Would you rather I talk like you do?" He clasped his hands over his heart and pasted a big smile on his face, dancing around comically. "Oh, it's so _beautiful_!" He gushed. "Look at the pretty birds! Look at those cute little puffy clouds!"

I shot him a glare.

"I do _not_ sound like that," I said sourly. He laughed.

"Okay, maybe I overdid it a bit," he agreed. "But you've got to admit it was a good impression, Yumi."

I could never stay mad at him for long. It's one of those little things about Ikkaku that I don't understand, how he can always make me smile. I stubbornly tried to hold onto my glare, but it finally slipped away.

"No it wasn't," I said. "And I _definitely_ don't dance around like that!" He grinned.

"I'll videotape it next time you do it so I can prove it to you," he replied. I laughed.

"If you do, I'll tell Zaraki-taichou about you and Unohana-taichou," I countered lightly. To my surprise, Ikkaku sobered up completely. He didn't laugh it off, he didn't get angry, he just looked at me with a slight pucker to his eyebrows.

"I told you there's nothing going on there," he said quietly. "Besides, I - like - someone else." He didn't meet my eyes on the last few words. I could tell he was wishing he hadn't said that last bit, so I didn't question him further. I'm sensitive when it comes to his emotions.

Both of us were taken aback when someone dove on Ikkaku. It was Yachiro, again, and I looked around for Rangiku. It hadn't been very long since she'd taken off with the girl from the woods, maybe ten minutes.

"AHH!! Get off, you little pest!" Ikkaku took a swing at the tiny fukutaichou, who dodged the blow easily. Shortly after, Rangiku's red hair came into sight. There was someone with her, and when she drew up next to us I was shocked to recognize the girl we'd rescued. She was dressed in shinigami robes, and Rangiku had done something with her black hair, combing it and pulling it back from her eyes. The red-haired shinigami lieutenant looked immensely pleased with herself.

"That didn't take long," Ikkaku commented sourly as he managed to extract himself from Yachiro's grip. Rangiku gave us both a winning smile.

"May I introduce Kaiya Tomiya, newest addition to the Shinigami Protection Squads and eleventh seat of the Tenth Division!"

Both Ikkaku and I gaped at her. I spoke first.

"Kaiya? So you got her to speak?"

"Nope! Kaiya-chan is a mute. So I just gave her a pen and some paper and had her write her name for me -" Ikkaku interrupted her.

"That's not important! How - how did you manage to get her initiated into the Tenth Division so quickly?" She grinned.

"I'm a fukutaichou, Ikkaku-san. I have my ways."

I, meanwhile, was taken aback by how different Kaiya looked with her hair back. Large green eyes stood out in a heart-shaped face with a delicate nose and full, pink lips. She looked older than I'd previously assumed. She was actually really beautiful.

"How old is she?" I asked Rangiku curiously. She thought for a moment.

"I don't really remember. About your guys's age, anyway."

I noticed that Kaiya hadn't taken her eyes off of me since they'd joined us, so I smiled at her, and she smiled shyly back.

Ikkaku noticed this exchange, and his face soured.

"Hey, Yumichika, weren't you going to go and clean up or something?" He asked, breaking the silence. I glanced at him.

"That can always wait," I replied dreamily. "You know I can never resist looking at something beautiful." Ikkaku's face remained impassive, but I caught the flash of anger and hurt in his eyes. Kaiya, on the other hand, went bright red and had a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment on her face.

I frowned at the look that Ikkaku quickly suppressed. What was eating him? He knew this was how I was. Rangiku was watching us with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, you're right," Ikkaku said softly, but there was a bite to his voice that caught my attention. "I should know you by now." He gave me a thin-lipped smile, and I cocked an eyebrow at his tone of voice. Something was definitely wrong, but he didn't look willing to share.

At that moment, Kaiya dipped a hand into Rangiku's pocket and pulled out a sheaf of paper and a pen. She took a couple steps towards me, scribbling something down and presenting it to me.

_Thank you for rescuing me,_ the note read. Her writing was just as pretty as she was. I smiled down at her, oddly touched.

"It was nothing," I said gently. "Do you like it here so far?" She looked around, then smiled back up at me and nodded.

_It's beautiful here,_ she wrote. Then she caught my eyes with her own and wrote a couple more words.

_... Everything is beautiful._

I could instantly feel a connection between us when she wrote about beauty. No one else here has ever really understood how I felt; to them, Seireitei was just a place to live.

"Yes, it is," I said softly. Our gazes held for a moment, and then Rangiku touched her arm with a smile.

"Come on, kiddo," she said kindly. "I hate to interrupt this, but we've got paperwork to do! It's a good thing you don't need your voice for that!" I felt sorry for the girl; 'we' in Rangiku's language meant 'you can do the paperwork, and I'll sit back and drink my sake'.

Kaiya's wistful eyes lingered on me a moment longer, before she turned away. Ikkaku leaned against the wall, studying me.

"What was all that about?" He asked curiously. I smiled.

"We were talking about beauty," I replied airily, handing him the piece of paper. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as he read what she had written.

"What?" I asked, startled. He scowled and waved the paper under my nose.

"She can't even talk, and she was hitting on you!" I gave him a strange look.

"How on earth did you come to that conclusion?!"

"You're fucking dense! It's pretty obvious, Yumi. Look; she wrote, 'Everything is beautiful'. And then she just _gazed_ at you like a lovesick puppy. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out!" I sighed heavily.

"I think you're reading into it too much," I said. "She's just really nice. And cute." Ikkaku shot me a look that plainly said '_don't talk about her like that, it's pissing me off '_.

I sighed and said no more. I could tell when a subject ought to be dropped.

-

_A/N: Uh-oh, looks like Ikkaku's got some competition! Heh, and Yumi-chan is so dense ..._


	5. Wake The Dead

_A/N: I forgot to put this on the first chappie, so I'm stickin' it here - I apologize profusely if the characters are OOC. This is the first real fanfic I've written.  
Love to my reviewers!  
Razz, you finally got around to reading it! Glad you like it ;)_

**Chapter 5: Wake The Dead**

I woke up the next morning bright and early, as usual. The sun had already risen, the world was bright, and I was feeling moderately happy.

I took my sweet time preening, fixing my hair just so. That was the one thing I always loved about mornings in Seireitei; they always started out so peaceful and beautiful.

Of course, life in Soul Society is anything but fair, and things never stay uneventful for long. And, sure enough, as soon as I finished cleaning up and putting the finishing touches to my hair, that damn orange-haired shinigami substitute just HAD to come bursting into my chambers with bad news. Ichigo had been hanging around Seireitei more often than usual lately, ever since Rukia Kuchiki had agreed to marry him.

"Oi, Ayasegawa-san!" I turned around, raising an eyebrow, my brush halfway through a lock of hair as the shinigami substitute stood panting in the doorway. His hair was mussed, and his eyes were wild, and he looked like he'd just come from a fight or something. But then, that was a normal state of things for him.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Eeyah! You're so obsessed with appearances! Doing your hair at a time like this?" I strove to maintain a state of equilibrium.

"A time like what?" I asked sweetly. "Was there something you wanted, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, you bet your ass there's something I wanted. We've gotta go! We've been assigned a mission."

"You and me?" I didn't bother trying to conceal my surprise, or my annoyance. Ichigo was one of those guys who I couldn't take much of

"And Madarame-kun. We have to hurry!" Ichigo took off almost before I could stop him.

"Wait - what are we doing?" He glanced back briefly.

"Just hurry! I'll explain on the way!"

I quickly (for me, at least) finished my hair, following an impatient Ichigo out the door and to the gate to Rukongai. Ikkaku was already there, looking a trifle agitated.

As soon as we joined him, the gates swung open and Ichigo led the way out into Rukongai. I still was in the dark about what we were doing, so I pulled abreast of Ikkaku, drawing his attention.

"Ikkaku-san," I said conversationally, "what are we doing?" Ikkaku swore.

"Didn't Kurosaki tell you? Eh, it doesn't matter. There's an emergency in the forest."

"An emergency ... concerning the creatures?"

"Yeah." Ikkaku grimaced. "I ran into Hitsugaya-taichou on my way to the front gate, and he explained everything to me." Something was definitely not right, I could sense it.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, and Ikkaku's face darkened in that way that said he wasn't really sure, but it sure wasn't good.

"Hitsugaya-taichou said a frickin' portal opened in the middle of the forest," he said. I stared at him.

"A portal? To the real world?" He shook his head, and I felt a wave of dread come over me. "To the Hollow's world, then?"

"Neither. To somewhere else."

"Where else could it possibly be from?" Ikkaku's eyes flashed warily.

"I don't know. But I have an idea. And if I'm right - well, it won't be good for any of us."

I stared at him.

"Ikkaku-san, you're not making any sense?"

"Damn it, Yumichika. Don't you get it? If it's not the Hollow world, and it's not the real world, then that leaves only one place!" I shook my head.

"I don't know where you're going with this." He sighed.

"You're a fucking _idiot_ sometimes!"

"Hey!" He bit back a growl and took the time to explain.

"I dropped in on Kurotsuchi-taichou on my way to the gate," he explained. "He had the analysis of the creature we brought in."

"And?"

"Bloodless, able to hide reiatsu at will, able to appear and disappear at will. Strange bone structure." He ticked off a finger for everything he listed. "And pupilless eyes. It's all characteristic of a demon."

"A WHAT?!"

"That's what I said. It's no joke. This is the real thing. So, if I'm right, then the portal in the forest ..."

"Leads to Hell." My voice came out in a dry whisper. Who would have ever thought it possible? It _wasn't_ possible. It wasn't logical.

But, there was something intriguing about the idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I groaned inwardly as we reached the forest for the second time that day. Nothing had visibly changed, but there was a different aura about it this time, a deadliness that gave me shivers. The sky was overcast, shedding a pale shadow over everything.

The pit of my stomach was churning. I didn't know why, but I had a really, really bad feeling about this. Ikkaku gave me an impatient glance as I hung back slightly.

I hurried up, and the three of us sped towards the heart of the forest. Ichigo loosened his zanpakuto from his back, and Ikkaku rested his calloused palm against the hilt of Houzukimaru.

We slowed down when we neared the site of the portal, and I could hear a mass of noise in the distance; a whirring of claws and wings, a squeal of some unnatural beast. I paled at the sound and loosened my zanpakuto silently in its sheath.

Ichigo took to the treetops, using stealth to get close enough to survey the situation, and Ikkaku and I followed quickly. When we were within sight of the portal, all three of us stopped dead in shock. My throat closed up, I couldn't breathe.

There was an unyielding, seething surge of creatures spiralling around the great, black, swirling portal. Creatures like the one Ikkaku and I had slain earlier. An ugly tornado of death.

Ichigo swore softly under his breath as a steady stream of the creatures exited the portal. Whatever Soul Society had expected when sending the three of us to investigate, I highly doubted it was on this scale. Ikkaku caught my eye and signalled me closer.

"Call for reinforcements," he said quietly. I stared at him; was he admitting it would be too much for us to handle?

"Ikkaku-san ..."

"Do it now!" The harshness of his voice made me wince, and attracted attention from a couple of the creatures, who immediately started our way to investigate the source of the noise. My eyes widened, and I retreated quickly at a gesture from Ikkaku, summoning a hell butterfly to communicate with Seireitei.

"This is Ayasegawa," I stated quickly, fighting down a rising panic. "Situation is out of control! We need reinforcements immediately!" Matsumoto-fukutaichou's voice blared back at me almost instantly.

"Can you be a lil' more specific than 'out of control'?"

"Yeah! Like, hundreds of ... _demons_ -" I spat the word like it was filthy. "And this portal .. well, there aren't really words to describe it!"

"Can you try at least?!"

"It's beautiful but the most deadly thing I've ever seen! It's like a vortex of darkness!"

At that moment, I saw Ichigo charge headfirst into the mob, and Ikkaku immediately darted after him, trying to call him back. By then it was too late, and they were both out in the open, and the creatures swarmed towards them instantly.

"Ayasegawa-san? Yumichika!" Rangiku's voice rose.

"They're coming," I yelled at her, panicked by the thought of Ikkaku fighting those things alone.

"Yumi! We're sending in some help. Just - just try to stay alive!"

"Got it!" I charged towards the creatures without another word, leaving the hell butterfly to flutter around weakly.

I drew my zanpakuto in one smooth motion as I hit the creatures, slicing through them.

"_Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!_" I cried, and my zanpakuto split into its four sickle-blades. Distractedly, I noticed Ikkaku releasing Houzukimaru as well.

Ikkaku ... was in his element. I never quite noticed how breathtaking it was to watch him fight, not that I had much time to watch. There was just the enemy, and him[ireacting[/i. It was so, so beautiful. My heart jumped in my throat at the sight.

I lost sight of both Ikkaku and Ichigo for a moment as the creatures closed in around me, but I whirled Fuji Kujaku in a killing circle and swept away some of them. This was going to get gruesome.


	6. Attack

_hakama_ - shinigami robes

**Chapter 6: Attack**

We were just a blaze of motion, the three of us. The demons were fast, but not very intelligent, and certainly no match for us. Ikkaku was still quite a ways away from me, but I was slowly making my way towards him, wielding Fuji Kujaku smoothly.

The clearing was alive with noise; the inhuman shrieks of dying demons, Ichigo's furious yells, Ikkaku's battle cries. Even I lost my dignity in the heat of the moment, yelling out a wordless sound as I threw myself at the enemy. There were so, so many of them, and the ones we killed were almost immediately replaced by more pouring out of the pulsing black hole.

I twirled my zanpakuto to counter the creatures' attacks, pushing one off and ducking under the furious swipe of another's claws.

"What are these things?" I heard Ichigo yell, since Ikkaku hadn't told him, but I didn't have time to reply. Ikkaku shouted an answer back at him through a whirl of violence, but I was too distracted as more came flying for me, claws extended.

I decapitated one smoothly, pivoting to slice the other one in half. The entire length of Fuji Kujaku was coated in blood, dripping with the vile liquid.

I headed closer to Ikkaku. All the creatures around me had been dispatched, and I was suddenly eager to kill more of them. For an instant, I could understand what it was that drove Ikkaku's attraction about fighting like this. There was an earthy beauty in it; a gritty sort of pleasure that centered in the core of my being.

I reached Ikkaku's side quickly, slicing through one of the creatures and flashing a quick grin at him. Ikkaku returned the grin after a second, a look of surprise in his eyes.

He practically radiated danger and excitement, clawing his way through the demons like thunder. I have to admit, my mind wasn't entirely on the battle; I kept sneaking sidelong glances at him, marvelling at the fire in his eyes, at the sheer unrestrained delight in his every move.

A roar vibrated through the trees, and some of the creatures flinched and pulled back. Surprised at the new development, we halted in our fighting momentarily as a new creature emerged from the portal, pulling itself free as though sliding out of molasses.

This one was much, much larger than any of the others, and it had a gleam in its eye that was either intelligence or intent to kill. Maybe both. My breath caught in my throat at the horrific sight.

"Yumichika," Ikkaku breathed my name, staring at the thing. I glanced over at him. His eyes were wide with excitement, and there was that old, battle-loving gleam in his eye.

I was about to say something to warn him to be cautious when a yell rang out in response to its roar.

We looked up just in time to see the orange-haired shinigami substitute flash past us, sword raised, and I didn't even have time to yell a warning for Ichigo to _be careful, damn it!_ before he struck.

There was a strange, metallic noise as Ichigo's zanpakuto collided with the creature, and his blade skipped off the scaly back without leaving a scratch. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, and I heard him yell a curse as he pulled away sharply.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku snarled, darting for the creature in Ichigo's stead. I yelled for him to come back, but he didn't hear.

"Try this, fucker," he yelled. "_Grow, Houzukimaru!"_ He smashed the sword and sheath together.

The creature snapped around with uncanny speed to face Ikkaku as he brought his zanpakuto down with frightening strength. It writhed back and shot out one clawed hand, catching Ikkaku's blade like lightning before he even had a chance to strike.

Ikkaku froze in shock, unable to free Houzukimaru from its claws. The creature hissed at him viciously and bared its teeth, darting its head forward, and I don't know who was more surprised at its speed, me or Ikkaku. But either way, it was I who moved first, without thinking, on pure instinct and the knowledge that Ikkaku would get hurt if I didn't, and the undisputable fact that I couldn't let that happen.

I flash-stepped in front of Ikkaku as it lunged, feeling its sharp teeth sink into my upraised arm. My breath hissed from between my teeth in pain as its teeth sunk in, and blood began to run freely down the sleeve of my hakama.

It released my arm quickly with a catlike snarl, and swung its double-spiked tail in to catch Ikkaku from behind.

My zanpakuto flashed forward towards the creature's clenched claws, making it release Ikkaku's zanpakuto in surprise. Without thinking, I braced myself against its claws and pushed Ikkaku away with all the strength in my body.

Ikkaku was safe. That was all that mattered - although I didn't really know _why_ it mattered so much to me. That was my only thought as the tail hit me from behind with the full-forced blow intended for my friend.

I didn't feel any pain, just the dull, nightmare thud of impact that made my whole body tremble, and then a horrible tearing feeling as the two spines tore through me with destructive speed.

Past the rushing in my ears, I could dimly hear Ikkaku scream my name with all the breath in his body, a cry of fury and denial and desperation and horror and deep, deep agony that went straight to my soul. There was no strength left in my body, and I struggled to raise a hand, touching the front of my shirt lightly.

I could feel the wet metal tips of the spikes poking through the front of my robes, and my hand fell away coated in blood.

Everything was turning white.

I hung suspended in mid-air for a moment, before the creature flung its tail around, tearing me open further and finally shaking me loose. The spikes slid out of me with a sickening feeling that made me choke up on the air in my lungs.

And then I was falling. I mentally cursed the fact that I was still conscious, albeit unable to function. The numbness in my body spread straight down into the center of my bones.

And then I hit the ground, and all there was was pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Is he going to make it?"_

_"We don't know, Madarame-san. His injuries were very severe. He's lucky he's even alive."_

_"Damn it, Taichou, isn't there anything more you can do for him?"_

_"Ikkaku, we've done everything we can, and he's still fading. His only chance is that Inoue-san will get here in time."_

_"Shit ... Yumichika ..."_

Some time later, I regained some sort of consciousness and, through a haze of agony, opened my eyes. There was a lot of noise, and a lot of pain, and someone yelled my name, and then Ikkaku was leaning over me, his face white as a sheet, one hand stroking my hair, the other touching my cheek softly.

"Yumichika?" His voice was hushed when he realized I was conscious, as though he couldn't quite believe it, and I could tell he was worried. I tried to reply, but it hurt too bad to just breathe, let alone speak. Ikkaku spoke through my silence, his voice trembling a little.

"Squad Four is here right now, so don't worry. You'll - you'll be fine." He lowered his head so I couldn't see his eyes, and I stared up at him in shock as his voice faltered.

"Are ... you crying?" I forced the words out in a breathless little whisper. Ikkaku turned away sharply, and scrubbed a hand across his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Of course not, don't be silly," he said roughly, but I knew he was lying. I tried to move my hand, but all I succeeded was twitching a finger and making my whole body seize up in pain. Ikkaku noticed as I tensed up, and put a calloused hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't try to move," he said softly, and the note of pleading in his voice made me realize just how worried he was. He ran a hand over his shaved head.

"This is all my fault," he muttered. "If I'd been a little more careful -"

"_Don't."_ I forced the words out through gritted teeth. He looked at me in surprise, and then his expression softened and he forced a self-deprecating smile.

"Of course you don't understand," he said, ruffling my hair affectionately, and I knew I hadn't solved anything at all.

I could feel the vibrations of footsteps through the ground against my back, each one jolting through me. A moment later, Unohana-taichou leaned over me, and I felt her gentle hands on my forehead and chest.

They just brushed over me, but my body seized up anyway, and I let out an involuntary whimper. She looked up at Ikkaku, a strange disturbance in her eyes, and the bald shinigami cleared his throat and looked away.

"Don't move and don't speak, Yumichika-kun," she said quickly. "I'm going to try and heal you again." I complied readily, and I could feel her reiatsu around me, and then all of a sudden the partial numbness I had been feeling was gone, and the full force of the pain hit me like a mountain.

I was aware of a last instant of shock, and Ikkaku's tight grip on my hand, and then there was nothing at all.

-

_Agh! Don't kill me please! Poor Yumi-chan!_


	7. Secrets And Surprises

_I have a lot on my plate right now, so I'm sorry for the delay. I haven't decided if I'll continue this or not ... so if you want more, please review and let me know._

_Ikkaku might be a lil' bit OOC in this one, so I apologize ... but it was necessary for the bonding moment!_

**Chapter 7: Secrets and Surprises**

I awoke in a recovery room in the Fourth Division quarters. Consciousness trickled back slowly, and then came fully back with a crash. Opening my eyes, I tried to sit up, and winced at the pain.

A hand pushed me back down, and I heard Ikkaku's voice tell me not to move.

"How ...?" I rasped, knowing I should be dead.

"Unohana arrived just in time," Ikkaku explained, guessing my question. I swallowed gingerly, that small action alone causing me a fantastic amount of pain. I forced my head to turn and look at Ikkaku.

"What happened?"

"I took care of the creatures." There was a look of strain in my friend's eyes.

"'Took care' of them?" A new voice from the doorway said, and I moved my eyes painfully to meet Ichigo's brown gaze. "You demolished them." He gave a chuckle. "There wasn't even enough left for Squad Twelve to get a sample of."

Ikkaku gave me a forced smile. His usual overbearing manner was gone.

"You were that worried about me, eh?" I laughed softly through the pain in my throat. Ichigo snorted and moved to stand next to Ikkaku, who had a light blush across his cheeks.

"O-of course not," he said, too quickly. I grinned at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and got to his feet.

"Thirsty?" He asked, and I nodded slightly. He turned and left, letting the door swing gently shut behind him. Ichigo leaned over me to inspect the bandages around my torso and left arm.

"What exactly happened?" I murmured, knowing Ikkaku would probably never tell me. He looked at me seriously.

"Well, after I charged in, I didn't see Ikkaku follow me. But I got there in time to see you push him aside - and -" There was something disturbing behind his eyes, and he fell silent for a moment.

"Ikkaku seriously looked like he was gonna have a heart attack or somethin'," he finally continued, his voice soft. "He went all white, and then you fell and he just went crazy." I glanced at him sharply.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo dropped his eyes to the bed.

"Well, he started screaming, and charged the thing, and when his zanpakuto couldn't hurt it ... he, uh ..."

"What?"

Ichigo swallowed heavily and finally met my eyes with reluctance.

"He went into Bankai," he said softly. "Right in the middle of the forest, where everyone in Seireitei and Rukongai could feel his reiatsu ... don't look at me like that."

I gaped at him. I couldn't help it. Ikkaku's bankai was a secret he had diligently kept from everyone but me; a secret he had sworn never to reveal.

"Of course, all the captains arrived within moments," Ichigo continued. "By that time he was completely out of control, attacking everything around him. I ended up going head to head against him to try and calm him down, but in the end it took Zaraki-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, and Hisagi-fukutaichou to restrain him."

I swallowed heavily, hardly daring to believe it.

"He wouldn't believe at first that you were still alive, and then when he finally understood, he refused to leave your side. In fact, this is the first time he's let you out of his sight."

"Why ...?" I finally found my voice. Ichigo gave me a sad smile, something wistful in his voice.

"Oh, Yumichika, don't you get it? You still don't understand why he'd do it, do you?" He shook his head at my inquisitive stare. "It's not my place to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"He'll tell you when he's ready," Ichigo assured me, but I was a little less than convinced. He grinned. "I swear you're the thickest person I know," he laughed at my bewildered expression. I frowned prettily at the description.

I was about to question him more when Ikkaku came back with a glass of water. Ichigo looked up at him, then rose quickly and left the room with a wave. Ikkaku seated himself beside me on the bed and handed me the cup of water.

I watched him for a moment, my mind a whirl of thoughts, of unanswered questions. I didn't - I _couldn't_ understand it. After all the trouble he'd gone to to hide his bankai, why ...?

He caught my silent gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, immediately concerned. I looked down at the water in my hands, biting my lip, trying to think of how to phrase the question. But he saw through my silence.

"Ichigo told you what happened, didn't he?" He said quietly. I nodded.

"Why ...?" I queried. He shrugged and held my eyes, and I could tell he was fighting to decide whether or not to tell me the real reason.

"I just ... lost it," he said finally. "When you pushed me aside - and then ... when you fell ..." He swallowed hard, and if I didn't know Ikkaku better, I would have said he was choking up. "The thought of losing you, my best friend, just, I couldn't stand it. I kept telling myself you'd be okay if I could just - _do_ something. Anything." His hands clenched in his lap, and then he buried his face in his hands, letting out a sound that was a cross between a sob and a gasp, a sound that did something to my heart because I had never seen him like this before, this hurt.

"I can still feel it," he muttered. "It's so real, the emptiness I ... I really thought you were dead, Yumi." He looked up at me, and I was utterly shocked to my core to see tears in his eyes. He forced himself to continue. "And that thought ... it broke something inside me. It didn't matter what the consequences were ... I just, I couldn't stand the thought of living without you." He bit his lip and looked down, straining to hold in his emotions.

I didn't know what to say. I would never have dreamed that I meant that much to him.

A single tear fell onto the bed as he closed his eyes, vanishing quickly as the fabric soaked it up hungrily.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face in my neck, breathing deeply, holding me like he'd never let go.

And I wasn't sure I ever wanted him to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our moment of bonding was interrupted when the door opened softly, and Unohana-taichou came in. Ikkaku and I separated, but he kept an arm around me.

"Ayasegawa-san, you're awake," Unohana smiled, her glance flickering between us. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled back at her.

"Sore," I said truthfully. "My thanks for healing me in time." She waved off my thanks.

"That's not necessary," she said kindly; "there's no way I would have let anyone stay in the condition you were in." She came around my other side, routinely checking my temperature and whatnot.

"Besides, it wasn't all me. It's a good thing Inoue-san was on the scene," she finished.

"Orihime-chan is here?" My voice rose excitedly. "What is she doing here? And when did she arrive?" Ikkaku answered for her, grinning slightly at my tone of voice.

"She came at Ichigo's request. She arrived about the time you contacted us for reinforcements," he said. "She was actually the one who healed most of your wounds."

"That's right," Unohana added; "that girl has a natural ability for healing. She uses her power to its utmost effectiveness."

I smiled softly.

"I shall have to thank her as well, then," I said. Unohana dipped her head in a nod, before turning to Ikkaku.

"And what about you, Ikkaku-san?" I didn't miss how she used his first name, and that fact irked me for a reason I didn't bother discerning. "You weren't injured at all, were you?" Ikkaku shook his head.

"A couple scratches, but they're nothing," he said dismissively. Unohana-taichou came around to his side of the bed.

"I'll have a look at them anyway," she said kindly. "We need you guys at maximum power if the coming storm is anything like we've predicted." She inspected a shallow cut on Ikkaku's upper arm, running skillful fingers over it.

A sudden flare of jealously overtook me as I watched her heal it. Taken by surprise at my own reaction, I tried to fight down the feeling. What was this - this feeling when I looked at Ikkaku? It was like there was this warmth squeezing my heart.

It was a beautiful feeling, and so I didn't try to suppress it.

Unohana straightened a moment later, patting his arm.

"All done," she said. "Is there anything else I need to heal?" Ikkaku shook his head, and she stepped back.

"In that case, I'd best be going." She smiled at him, before switching her gaze to me. "Also, Ayasegawa-san, even though your wounds are healed, your body still can't take much, and it'll be painful for you to exert yourself for a while. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks," I replied. She left gracefully, and Ikkaku looked up at me for a moment.

"You should probably get some rest," he said finally, standing up. I immediately caught the sleeve of his hakama, pulling him back down.

"Don't leave," I mumbled. I didn't want to be alone. I wouldn't be able to stand it. He looked into my eyes for a moment, and then smiled.

"All right," he said softly. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head back on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him. He smoothed my hair, not trying to push me off or anything. For the moment, I felt completely safe from everything.

For the moment, there was nothing that needed my attention, nothing to keep me alert, just the comforting warmth of Ikkaku's body next to mine. Soul Society could be going to Hell (in more ways than one) but for now, this was good enough.

I slowly drifted off in Ikkaku's arms, feeling like this was where I belonged.


	8. Realization

_A/N: And so I update - finally! I'm so sorry it took so long ... I haven't had internet for a few months ... but I made this chapter extra long! :D_

_As usual, I don't own Bleach, or the characters ... I don't even own my car ... :(_

**Chapter 8: Realizations**

It was a full week before Ikkaku and Unohana-taichou let me out of bed. I slept for the most part, for lack of anything better to do, and also because I was still healing and being awake was boring. The times that I was awake, I spent with Ikkaku, who rarely left my side.

When they finally let me up, I felt like hell. My legs were weak from lack of use, and I just looked all around horrible. I had to lean on Ikkaku's shoulder for support like some sort of cripple.

I'd never felt so ugly in my life.

Ikkaku offered to take me home, since it took a lot of energy for me to walk, and I gladly accepted. Our friendship had changed in an inexplicable way over the past handful of days; rather than the loose comfortability we usually felt, this was closer, more personal. As though we were expressing something to each other without words.

We slowly made our way towards the Eleventh Division, Ikkaku not saying a word and I breathing a silent sigh of relief when we didn't meet anyone on the way.

Of course, just as I thought I could escape without being seen, who should come bouncing along the path than the Fukutaichou of the Tenth Division.

Rangiku raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey, boys! Oh my goodness, Yumi-san, you're finally up and about!"

"Y-yeah," I said, feeling quite incapable of dealing with her exuberance. She grinned.

"You look like hell," she observed. I winced. Not even an effort of tact there.

Ikkaku cackled. I scowled, knowing it probably did nothing for my appearance but for once in my life not caring so much.

"Thanks for pointing that out," I replied dryly, leaning more on Ikkaku to stop his laughing. He cursed as I faked losing my balance, and put an arm around me to keep me upright.

I smiled inwardly. I may look like hell right now, but I still knew how to manipulate him just the way I wanted.

"Anyway," Rangiku continued, "what're you boys doing later?"

"Nothing," Ikkaku replied quickly before I had a chance to respond.

"Perfect! Most of Seireitei's shinigami are taking the day off, wanna join us?"

"What?! Why are they taking time off? Why are they allowed? What happened?" I yelled, feeling very out of the loop. She grinned at my response.

"In the Human world, it's something called Easter today," she explained, then rolled her eyes at me uncomprehending stare.

"It's a holiday of sorts," she continued, "although ... I'm not really sure what for. In the Human world they give each other chocolate eggs and eat lots of food. It was Ichigo's idea. But anyway! How about it? We'll be going out for drinks later, too."

"Sure, we'll be there," Ikkaku said, again before I could say no. Chocolate _eggs_? Good Lord.

I groaned inwardly and dug my fingers into his shoulder in punishment for committing me to something I really, really, _really_ didn't want to attend. He started in surprise, then gave me that old grin of his that meant he'd done this just to annoy me.

"Great," Rangiku chirped. I began to steer Ikkaku away from her.

"Well, we've gotta go," I informed the redhead.

"Oh - okay! See ya later!"

"Y-yeah."

I shook my head as she took off. Some things would never change, and Matsumoto Rangiku was one of them. Ikkaku laughed at my expression, and we headed towards Eleventh Division once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gave a sigh of complete relief when we reached my place. It was so nice to be out of that hospital bed! Ikkaku helped me into my room, sitting me down on the couch.

He glanced around.

"It never ceases to amaze me how someone so beauty-obsessed can live in such a mess," he laughed. I sighed. My place wasn't so much a mess as it was just comfortably dirty.

"There's no beauty in having a meticulously clean place," I responded. "I mean, if everything was clean all the time, there'd be nothing to appreciate."

Ikkaku looked down at me, his grin softening, searching my eyes, then brought a hand up to touch my black hair.

"I wouldn't say that," he said, and I felt myself blush helplessly at the awkward compliment. Ikkaku had been doing things of that sort a lot recently, giving me little compliments, or touching me in little ways, or just looking at me with a new softness in his eyes.

I really didn't mind, but I wasn't sure how to respond to this new tenderness I was feeling for him, as well. Every time he did some little thing like this, my heart would quicken.

Ikkaku turned away idly, surveying the room again, before flashing me a grin.

"So," he said, "you'd better hurry up. We don't want to keep Rangiku-san waiting." I scowled heartily.

"What did you tell her we'd go for, anyway, Ikkaku-san?" I complained. He chuckled.

"Yumi, one week in the hospital and you're a recluse!" I stiffened.

"Recluses are ugly," I sniffed. He poked me in the ribs.

"That's insulting," he replied. "I mean, look at Ukitake-taichou, you can't get much more reclusive than that, but the fangirls are all over him!" I pondered this thoughtfully for a moment.

"Good point," I conceded finally. "But Ukitake-taichou is an exception to the rule. And don't poke me like that, I'm still healing!"

He grinned evilly, and I stepped away from him with startling alacrity.

"I'm going to have a shower!" I said quickly, heading for the doorway before he got any more evil ideas. I heard him laughing at me as I closed the bathroom door and leaned against it.

I didn't want to admit it, but my head was spinning a little. Perhaps I wasn't completely healed after all, I thought — but somewhere inside me a little voice whispered that it was _his_ presence that was affecting me.

I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water melt the aches and dirt from my body. Scrubbing my hair thoroughly, I tried to sort out what I felt for Ikkaku. He had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, but something was changing between us — I didn't know about him, but my feelings seemed to be changing.

What did I really think of him? He was tactless, infuriating, had an awful temper, was touchy, and knew just how to annoy me. But then again, he was a great friend, a loyal companion, honest, considerate, knew when I needed to talk, and gave good advice. He was a formidable warrior; powerful, hot-tempered, sometimes cruel.

He was everything I wasn't.

I sighed, rubbing my face with a wet hand. I would never forget the look on his face when I'd pushed him out of the way of that creature's tail. That — _that look_ — was imprinted vividly in my memories. Until then, I really didn't realize what I'd meant to him. And then, that day in the hospital, when I'd first woken up — the words he'd said echoed in my mind.

_"I just couldn't stand the thought of living without you."_

Why was it so hard for him? Shinigami died all the time. We were resurrected in the endless cycle of mortality. Someone like Ikkaku, who had been surrounded by death his entire life ... why would that thought hurt him so badly?

I was startled from my reverie when Ikkaku pounded a fist on the door. The water was starting to run cold; I'd lost track of time. I turned off the shower and stepped out, drying myself off quickly, taking extra special care where I'd been wounded.

When I came out of the bathroom, Ikkaku was lounging in one of my chairs, his arms crossed and a look of impatience on his face.

"Jeez, think you took a long enough shower?" He said sarcastically. I smiled sweetly and didn't reply, but I privately wondered what he'd think if he knew the reason that I'd taken so long was because I was thinking about him.

Ikkaku hauled himself to his feet and herded me out the door, but I noticed that despite his rough attitude he was being uncommonly gentle. My good mood dimmed slightly, however, as I thought of where we were headed.

"Ikkaku, is it strictly necessary to go to this thing? Couldn't we just tell Rangiku that — that I'm sick or something?" He glanced at me.

"Nope," he said smugly. I scowled.

"Ikkaku ..." He smothered a laugh.

"Oh, come on, Yumichika, what else're ya gonna do for the rest of the day? I'm not gonna let you just sit on your ass at home."

"But —"

"And besides, it's a beautiful day out, and the fresh air'll do you good, so deal with it." I couldn't really argue with that, but I still pouted at him.

"Fine ..." I said reluctantly. I followed him through Seireitei, and as usual my mood didn't stay dark for long. He was right; it _was_ a beautiful day out. After being locked inside that hospital for a week, I couldn't help but appreciate the cool wind on my face and the sweet chatter of birdsong that filled the air. I loved summer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long to find Rangiku, partly because the flirty fukutaicho was almost as loud as Yachiro, and partly because she was surrounded by a dozen other shinigami. At our approach, Shuuhei extricated himself from the group and headed towards us. He gave us a pained grin.

"What was that look for?" Ikkaku asked curiously. The fukutaicho grimaced and gestured towards Rangiku and her admirers.

"We were just walking," he explained helplessly. "That's all we were doing. And then all the shinigami who have the day off mobbed us." Ikkaku cackled at his expression, and I smiled inwardly. I felt for the muscular shinigami, I really did ... but Rangiku was Rangiku, after all.

Speaking of Rangiku, it was at that point the redhead noticed that Shuuhei was no longer next to her, and she made a beeline for us, followed by her group of admirers. Shuuhei tried to make good his escape, but it was way too late for that. I found myself swarmed by quite a few shinigami who hadn't yet heard from Rangiku that I was out of the hospital. Feeling overwhelmed, I crowded against Ikkaku, who had an annoyed expression on his face and looked like he wanted to kill the lot of them.

I wanted to tell him I'd told him so, but I wisely held my tongue.

Rangiku, seeing our plight, for once didn't dally in sending the group on their way with a bat of her eyelashes and a simpering smile. I shook my head in wonder and/or despair. She would never change.

As soon as they were gone, she flung herself at Ikkaku and I, wrapping each of us in a suffocating hug.

"I'm so glad you decided not to stay at home!" She chirped. I gave her a strained smile. Ikkaku folded his arms over his chest.

"So what's going on tonight?" He questioned. She grinned.

"We're having a party!" She said. "But first, we're having a picnic." My eyebrows shot up.

"A picnic ...?" This was sounding like just so much more fun.

NOT.

Seeing the look on my face, she put on her most pleading face.

"Please, Yumichika-kun? It'll be fun, I promise! Ichigo-kun is bringing all his friends as well." I groaned inwardly. Ichigo and I didn't get along very well.

"Of course we'll come," Ikkaku answered for me. That was the second time today! Inside I was boiling with frustration. Rangiku took his answer for both of us, and her pleading expression bloomed into a smile.

"We're heading to meet them now," she said. Behind her, Shuuhei rolled his eyes, and interjected.

"We _were_ heading to meet them," he corrected drily, "before your fan club mobbed us." Rangiku blushed faintly.

"Sorry, Shuuhei-san. I just can't seem to escape them." She turned back to us. "Anyway, let's go!"

Ikkaku grabbed my arm and dragged me along behind them as they started off at a fast pace for the gates to Seireitei.

"I can walk on my own," I said huffily, reclaiming my arm. He grinned.

"Sorry, Yumi, but I couldn't let you back out of this one."

"Why the hell not?" I kept my voice lowered so Rangiku wouldn't hear me complaining. "Why do you want to go to this thing so badly, anyway?"

"'Cause there's going to be _sake_ later," he replied. I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"_Sake_! Oh, what a good reason! As if we couldn't have sake at my place later!" His smile dimmed thoughtfully, as though he hadn't thought of that, and he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"But oh no, you just _had_ to get Rangiku's hopes up and commit us both to a boring afternoon picnic." Ikkaku laughed.

"Shit, I did, didn't I? But come on, Yumi, lighten up. It won't be too bad." He punched my arm lightly.

"Ow."

I faked a wince. Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

Ahead of us, Rangiku had seized Shuuhei's arm in an iron grasp. The two fukutaichos were talking about something — Rangiku was giggling — and for once the dark-haired Shuuhei didn't seem annoyed by her touching him.

"They're getting pretty chummy, aren't they," I observed. Ikkaku followed my gaze and shrugged in agreement.

"It's about time Rangiku moved on," he said seriously. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment as we avoided the very touchy subject of Rangiku's previous lover, former Captain Gin Ichimaru. Privately, I agreed with Ikkaku. It was high time the redhead forgot about her traitorous lover and found someone else.

"ORIHIME-CHAN!" Rangiku screamed at that point, dragging Shuuhei along behind her as the younger redhead came into sight along with Ichigo, Ishida and Sado. Orihime's pretty face broke into a beaming smile as Rangiku swept her up in a huge hug. Ikkaku and I came to a stop behind them, exchanging nods with the other three. Other than Ichigo, I hadn't seen the others for quite a while.

After a moment the two separated, and Orihime exchanged cordial, if shy greetings with Shuuhei before coming over to us. She gave me a hug, but Ikkaku shied away and she let him be. I reflected that this was why everyone had such a soft spot for the gentle-eyed girl; she was discerning as well as sweet.

Rangiku clapped her hands together happily.

"Well, now that we're all here, shall we get started?" Ichigo frowned.

"Is this everyone?"

"Nope! Toshiro-san is going to join us later, I made him pack the picnic so don't worry about that! And Shunsui-taichou and Abarai-kun are coming by later as well."

"Oh! I have a present for everyone!" Orihime bubbled. She pulled a bag out of her backpack and presented Rangiku with something. Rangiku gave a squeal and swept her up in another bone-crushing hug. When Orihime was freed, she deposited something first in mine, than in Ikkaku's and Shuuhei's hands. I looked down at the colourful, tin foil-wrapped object blankly. Ikkaku did the same.

"... What is it?" He asked. Orihime's face was wreathed in smiles.

"Easter eggs!" She replied. I stared at mine. I was half afraid to open it, in case it was actually an egg and Orihime expected me to eat it, but at the same time I knew she would be hurt if I didn't open it.

Rangiku saved me the trouble by tearing the tin foil off hers. I was relieved to find out it wasn't an actual egg, but rather a lump of chocolate that looked like an egg. The fukutaicho popped it in her mouth and closed her eyes in bliss.

I opened mine rather eagerly, being careful with the tin foil so it wouldn't tear. Any gift from someone like Orihime, no matter what it was, was worth keeping. I placed the chocolate in my mouth.

Chocolate ... could definitely be considered one of my weaknesses.

Ikkaku had already eaten his, having a bigger sweet tooth than even me, and was licking his fingers furtively. I smothered a giggle.

"Thank you, Inoue-chan," I said warmly.

And on that note, Rangiku led us to the picnic spot.


	9. Easter Surprises

_Yay! Another update!! (giggles madly) Enjoy!_

_To my reviewers for this last chapter:_

_**Kodoku na oujo:** Thanks! I will indeed continue on, now that I've worked out most of the plot._

_**Darkangel 1910: **Glad you enjoyed it. :)_

_**Kitari66:** I'm sorry the last one took so long to put up! Hopefully they'll come out a bit faster now._

**-**

**Chapter 9: Easter Surprises**

The spot Rangiku had picked out for our picnic was a nice, shady hill on the outskirts of Seireitei. There was a copse of sakura trees outlining the west side of it, and the sun glittered across the grass with blinding strength, making everything that much more vibrant.

I danced around for a moment, revelling in the beauty, before Ikkaku's snicker brought me back to the present. The rest of the group was staring at me as if I'd sprouted wings and a tail.

"It's so pretty!" I squealed. Ikkaku leaned over to Shuuhei and muttered something that sounded oddly like 'peacock' in the dark-haired shinigami's ear. I scowled.

"Just because you have no appreciation of nature doesn't mean you can insult me," I said primly, lifting my chin. He grinned, showing his teeth.

"Sure it does," he said in that aggravating drawl he sometimes uses. I flopped down in the grass gracefully.

"I'm hungry," I observed. Rangiku pulled on Shuuhei's arm.

"The Taichou should be here shortly! Come on, Shuuhei-kun!" She pulled him down the hill.

I sighed. Ichigo and his group looked at each other dubiously. Leave it to Rangiku to get everyone together and then disappear. Orihime was wandering off, Ishida and Chad in her wake, and after a moment Ichigo — having just realized they left — bolted after them with a yelled curse.

Which left only Ikkaku and I to enjoy the beauty of the hilltop. Or, rather, only me.

Ikkaku sat down next to me and looked up at the sky. His dark eyes were narrowed ever so slightly, reflecting the pale rays of sunlight.

"Some Easter, huh?" He muttered. I looked at him sideways, recognizing the depressed tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" He looked over at me, then smiled briefly, an expression I could tell was for my benefit alone.

"Nothing," he said to alleviate my worries. I sighed.

"Shouldn't we be past this by now?" I asked. He looked back at me in surprise.

"Past what?"

"Trying to hide things from each other. I mean, we've been best friends for ... how long now? Since we were kids."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Bullshit. You think I can't tell? You're drawing away from me, Ikkaku, and I want to know why."

"What are you getting at?"

"Something's changed, Ikkaku-san. I don't know what. There's something you're not telling me. Even before that creature injured me ... something was different between us. And I can't put my finger on it."

Ikkaku lay back on the grass, closing his eyes.

"Maybe you're right," he said quietly. "But this isn't something I can talk about easily." He sighed moodily.

"Not even to me?"

He slitted one eye open and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Especially not to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not much passed between Ikkaku and I for a long while after that; for once, we were both lost in our private thoughts. I sighed to myself quietly. It was impossible to enjoy the beauty of the day with such turmoil going on inside me. I knew that Ikkaku needed his privacy right now, but it stung more than I'd expected for him not to trust me with everything.

He'd always been able to share things with me that he could never tell anyone else. The recent scene from a week ago, when I'd woken in the Fourth Division medical centre, was still fresh and vivid in my memories. It was a small source of pride for me that I was the only one whom he trusted with his emotions. He could put on that brave, reckless front to the rest of Soul Society, but to me he was open. It had always been that way — until now.

His silence alone spoke volumes — or it should have, at least, had I any idea what the hell was wrong. All I knew was that it had to do with me. The more I thought about it, though, the more I frustrated myself trying to understand what had come over him. But it wasn't just him, I knew — it was me, too.

Me? I had no idea what was going on with me. When I'd told him earlier that something was different between us, it hadn't been just him I was talking about. In the past few weeks, he had stopped being my best friend and become something else. I found myself hungering for more. More than just the same old friendship. More than the silly banter and the thoughtless jibes. More than ... what we were. Nothing seemed like it was going right lately.

_No, things haven't been right for some time._

That thought made me wince mentally. It was true, though ... this slow metamorphosis from friendship to something else hadn't just started recently. It had been going on for months.

Or years?

I thought back, surprised. I couldn't pinpoint exactly when we had changed so drastically. When it was that Ikkaku started getting that closed-off look in his eyes. When it was that I — I, the hypocrite — had stopped sharing everything with him as well. On the outside, we were the same, but within ... we both knew we were changing. And instead of pulling us together and making us lean on each other, it was pulling us apart.

I snuck a sidelong glance at him. He had his eyes closed, and was apparently dozing off. Propping myself up on my elbows, I gazed down at him sadly. The rift between us seemed an almost tangible thing.

I had never wanted to destroy something so badly in my life as, at that moment, I wanted to destroy whatever was pulling us apart. I loved Ikkaku far too much to want anything to get between us. But this rift wasn't something I could just wish away. I had to chip away at it with all my strength.

Suddenly, I realized that that was exactly what I wanted to do. Chip it away.

Because ... I loved Ikkaku far too much ...

Because I _loved_ him. Because there was never anyone but him, even in the beginning. We were more like one person than two.

That thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I ran a hand through my hair, eyes wide, swallowing my hiss of surprise. When had this happened?! When had my feelings developed so far? But inside, I got the feeling that they hadn't developed; that they had been there all along, and I was only just now becoming aware of them. Somewhere along the way, admiration, fierce loyalty, and friendship had sparked something greater.

My mind was whirling as I lay back down. This ... this was way too much to take in.

But I was, oddly, satisfied. I had found the root of the problem. I'd figured out why we were falling apart.

I lay back down and closed my eyes, drinking in the sunlight and letting a slow smile spread across my face. I felt like dancing through the grass again, or running through the fallen sakura blossoms, but instead I let my senses drift and reveled in the simple beauty of life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was quite some time before Hitsugaya-taichou arrived on the scene. Looking highly irritable, and carrying a pink bunny basket of food, he asked us through clenched teeth where Rangiku had taken off to.

Ikkaku pointed him in the right direction, and with a curt nod he left. My hairless friend shot me a look that said Rangiku was in deep trouble, and I couldn't have agreed more. The look on the taichou's face alone could have incinerated rock.

When I was sure the Taichou was out of earshot, I smothered a giggle.

"D-did you see that basket?" I snorted. Ikkaku grinned.

"Leave it to Rangiku to do everything in her power to annoy Hitsugaya-taichou."

"That looked like something Rukia would think up." I laughed. Rukia was famous throughout Seireitei for her love of cute things — especially Chappy the Bunny. Ikkaku crossed his arms behind his head and lay back with a smile.

"God. That made my day."

I noticed we were back to somewhat normal conversation, and felt slightly relieved. But as much as I hated to do it, there was something I needed to say.

"Ikkaku-san ..."

"Huh?" He looked up at me lazily. "What?"

"I ... just wanted to let you know I'm not going to pry." I sighed, a sad look coming into my eyes. "Your thoughts are your own business."

"Yumi —"

"But I'm not going to let us fall apart either."

Ikkaku stared at me for a long moment, and then his face softened into a smile.

"Neither am I," he said softly. "Yumi ... thank you."

I smiled a bit. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I won't tell you."

"Why not?" Ikkaku sighed, propping himself up on an elbow.

"I don't think you'd understand."

"At least try me," I pleaded.

We looked at each other for a long moment, and I saw, for once, the sadness and vulnerability in his eyes. It was a look I wasn't used to, and it made my heart catch in my throat.

"Please."

A gust of wind made the sakura petals dance around me, swirling up and tangling in my hair, and sweeping across my face. Ikkaku chuckled quietly at my expression, reaching up to brush the petals from my hair and eyelashes. His calloused fingers brushed my cheek, then combed lightly through my silky hair.

"Okay," he said simply, finally, and I was aware of just how close we were to each other. My hand snaked up and caught his wrist, holding it in place.

He closed his eyes briefly, breathing in softly, and I could feel his pulse quicken in the wrist I was holding.

And then he kissed me.

It was just brief, his lips brushing across mine softly, lingering for only a second, but the contact went through me like electricity and left me frozen in place. He pulled back immediately, turning very red.

"G-gomen," he mumbled. I stared at him, speechless and wide-eyed, and he gently pulled his arm out of my grasp. He pushed himself up, preparing to rise.

"Ikkaku!"

I sat up slightly and pulled him back down, crushing my lips against his, wrapping an arm around his neck to prevent escape. This — _this_ was where I was supposed to be. This was where I belonged, in his arms, forever.

Ikkaku held me tightly against him, keeping his lips pressed to mine and not trying to get away. Laying me back in the grass, he leaned over me and deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking across my lower lip. I brought my hand to his cheek as he slid his tongue into my mouth.

Voices through the sakura trees brought us back to reality, making me stiffen, and Ikkaku pulled back gently, breathing heavily, his eyes lidded with an expression that sent shivers down my spine. He didn't say anything, but then, what could he say?

A moment later, Rangiku and the taichou came into view, followed by a frazzled-looking Shuuhei and Ichigo's group. I quickly fixed my hair, and Ikkaku got to his feet. The red-haired fukutaichou cast us a suspicious look, but Ikkaku managed to keep any hint of emotion from his face.

"What the hell have you guys been doing?" He asked. Rangiku grinned with that 'wouldn't-you-like-to-know' expression of hers. I couldn't help but smile.

"We were playing tag!" Orihime chimed in. Ikkaku looked at her in puzzlement.

"Tag?" He repeated the unknown word. Orihime beamed at him and explained.

"It's a game where one person is 'it', and they have to catch the other people."

"Oh." Ikkaku shot me a look that clearly said we should try it some time. I stifled a grin.

"Can we finally eat?" I asked, changing the subject. Rangiku took the basket from her Captain.

"Of course!" She said breezily. "Come on, guys, I'm starving!"


	10. Mayuri's Experiment

_Chapter 10, finally! Thank you so much to all who reviewed! Your reviews make me happy. :)_

**-**

**Chapter 10**

The day faded into a light dusk, and before we knew it Rangiku was packing up the bunny basket. Not much had happened beyond us eating the basket of food and talking about the latest news in Seireitei. Ikkaku had been very quiet throughout the meal, and I'd caught him more than once looking at me thoughtfully from under hooded lids. On these occasions I would meet his eyes and give him a furtive smile when no one was looking, and he would clear his throat quietly and look away before someone noticed.

We had a pleasant time, and I found myself able to enjoy his company in a way I hadn't really done for a very long time. When Rangiku stood and pulled Shuuhei to his feet, there was almost a collective sigh from the group, more felt than heard, like the rustling of wind through the tops of the sakura trees. I got to my feet and Ikkaku followed suit, and when we were all up Rangiku announced the next level in her plans.

"Let's go get drunk!"

Ichigo snorted at that, and Shuuhei rolled his eyes. Rangiku never needed an excuse to drink. In fact, she had packed a bottle of sake along with the food in the basket, but Hitsugaya-taichou had looked at her with death in his eyes, and so she'd put it away rather hurriedly.

I'd been astonished, though, that the young taichou had actually enjoyed himself. It was one of the rare occasions where his face broke into a smile, and he was more relaxed than I had ever seen him. Even now, he was nearly smiling at Rangiku's enthusiasm.

"I'll be along shortly," Ikkaku told them. I looked up at him in surprise. If someone suggested drinking, usually Ikkaku would be the first one to jump at the chance. Catching my curious eyes, he shrugged.

"All right, see you there," Rangiku said. "We won't wait for you though!" Ikkaku waved her away, and the rest of the group followed her down the path, leaving Ikkaku and I standing there. I turned to look at him, and he gave me a grin.

"We are so ditching them, aren't we?" I observed. Ikkaku chuckled.

"Perceptive as ever, Yumi. But actually, _I'm_ ditching them. You're welcome to join me, of course." He gave me a roguish grin that made my skin prickle. "Besides, now that I think about it, I'm not really in the mood to get drunk."

I glowered at him.

"Ikkaku, you're _always_ in the mood to get drunk. It could be two in the afternoon, and you'd still be in the mood!"

"Yeah, well, sake always tastes better in the middle of the day. But not today. Besides, like you said earlier, its not like we couldn't drink at home."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, not pointing out that his whole point to coming to this party was for the sake. I didn't admit to myself that the reason I didn't argue was largely part of the fact that I, frankly, didn't want to go with the group either. Which was due largely to the fact that I wanted to spend time with Ikkaku ... alone.

(I wanted to feel his lips on mine again.)

"Yumi? Stop daydreaming, come on," my friend urged me. I hurried after him along the path, inspecting my fingernails and studiously refusing to give any sign that I had been daydreaming. He threw an arm around my shoulders and we walked in silence for a moment.

"It's quiet out tonight," I said with a peaceful smile, taking a deep breath of the cool night air.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Ikkaku replied, his fingers tightening slightly on the shoulder of my robe.

"You smell really good," He observed suddenly. I was taken by surprise.

"Ikkaku-san, I _always_ smell good," I pointed out with a smile and a toss of my head. He gave me a wicked little grin.

"Yeah, well, it's making me want to ..." His voice trailed off as someone's _reiatsu_ drew nearer. We both looked in the direction it was coming from as they flash-stepped towards us.

I was surprised to see Nemu, the "daughter" of Mayuri-taichou, appear in front of us. The slender _fukutaichou_ was as expressionless as ever, but we both could sense the urgency in her reiatsu.

"Ayasegawa-san, Madarame-san, Mayuri-taichou requires your presence in the Research centre." We exchanged glances with each other, both reluctant to go, yet sensing it was important. Ikkaku let out a barely audible sigh.

"We're on our way, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou." Nemu gave a curt nod and vanished once more. I didn't miss the fact that he had spoken for me, even though Mayuri was not our Captain. I felt slightly rebellious as Ikkaku took my arm and used _shunpo_ to follow the quickly fleeing _fukutaichou_. We reached the Research centre in record time.

"What do you think it's about?" I asked softly.

"Something to do with those damn demons," Ikkaku replied, his voice equally soft. "Or else Mayuri-taichou just needs more subjects for experimentation, and we were convenient." I laughed.

"I know you'd protect me, Ikkaku-san," I said airily. Ikkaku looked around briefly and then flash-stepped in front of me, his arms around my waist, pulling me tight to him in a nearly crushing embrace.

"Of course I would," he murmured in my ear. His hand caressed my neck lightly. I scowled at him, not betraying the sudden dryness in my throat.

"Ikkaku, you're crushing my ribs." He grinned at me before releasing me.

"Let's go," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mayuri Kurotsuchi-taichou is definitely not someone you can miss in a crowd. Seated behind a high desk with a ridiculously large screen in front of him, he was madly going through files. He spun around in his chair as we entered the room, his sharp eyes fixing on us. His voice hissed out from behind his mask.

"Ah, Ayasegawa-kun, Madarame-kun. You took your sweet time getting here." I gritted my teeth and forced a smile.

"Our apologies, Kurotsuchi-taichou." He lost interest in the conversation, waving us into silence.

"Yes, yes. Now, where did I put that ...? _NEMU!"_ I forced myself not to jump at the volume of his voice. His faithful daughter appeared quickly.

"What is your wish, Kurotsuchi-taichou?" She asked quickly.

"What did you do with that report?"

"I left it on your desk, Kurotsuchi-taichou." Mayuri boiled with anger.

"I already looked there, you stupid girl! Find it for me!" He directed a kick at her as she rushed to find it, before turning his attention back to us.

"Ah. I suppose you know the reason I called you here?"

"No idea," Ikkaku said lazily. Mayuri's eyes brightened with irritation.

"NEMU!"

Ikkaku winced visibly. Within seconds, Nemu was before us.

"You were called here for further knowledge and speculation on test subject 2087."

"Test subject ...?" Ikkaku asked. Mayuri snapped at him.

"The demon! The demon, you dimwit. The one you two captured in the forest two weeks ago!"

"You can't capture the dead," Ikkaku said drily. Mayuri gave him a scathing look.

"It's not dead, and if you knew half as much as I did about these creatures you would have easily been able to tell that!" His voice was impossibly impatient.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou," I ventured. His eyes snapped to me. "The creature was beheaded by Ikkaku's zanpakuto."

"Demons cannot be killed by a zanpakuto," Nemu explained at Mayuri's sufferance. "Demons are not directly attached to their bodies. The creature lives, but its awareness is in two places."

Mayuri seethed at my uncomprehending stare.

"It's like a _gigai_, you moron. If the _gigai_ dies while the soul is away, the soul doesn't necessarily die with it."

"But if the soul dies ..."

"Exactly."

I noticed at this point that Ikkaku's hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists in front of him.

"Then how do you kill them?" He asked. His voice was soft. And very strained.

"_Kidou_," Mayuri said, saying the word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. "With the ones I have tested, _kidou_ destroys the soul as well as the _gigai_". Ikkaku's brows drew down.

"Does that mean ... all those demons we killed ... the one that hurt Yumichika ... they're all still alive?"

"Most are dead," Nemu explained. "Rukia destroyed what was left of the bodies with her _kidou_. As for the demon that injured Ayasegawa-san, its body was destroyed - by you, I may add - but there is evidence to believe that the soul escaped back through the portal. After all, Rukia couldn't find enough left of it to destroy with _kidou_."

There was a loud _bang_ as Ikkaku punched the wall hard.

"It's okay," I said, sensing Ikkaku's suddenly testy mood. He swung around to face me, anger in his eyes.

"Come on, Yumichika," he snapped; "that thing's still out there!"

"They all are. There wasn't anything you could have done."

"Yes there was! I could have done -- more."

I was very aware of Mayuri's eyes on us, bright and burning like the fluorescent lights of his labratory, but I did it anyway. I drew closer to him, and put a soothing hand on his neck.

"Ikkaku," I whispered, holding his hot gaze with my own, "it's okay, really."

Ikkaku's anger died in a matter of seconds, and he nodded. His calm, however, soon disappeared into red-faced embarrassment as Mayuri cleared his throat loudly.

"If you two lovebirds are quite through," he snapped, "I wasn't finished."

"Our apologies, Kurotsuchi-taichou," I said again, slipping away from Ikkaku's side.

"I've been running some tests, and I believe with the proper amount of time and spiritual energy, I can open a portal."

The stunned silence that fell over the room was so tangible I felt like I could poke it with a stick. Ikkaku's mouth dropped open.

"You can _force_ the gates to appear?" He gasped.

"No," Mayuri snapped. "But I _can_ open a portal somewhere inside Hell. No, I can't tell you where, yet, but it is possible." His eyes fixed on me.

"Ayasegawa-kun," he hissed thoughtfully, "I may have need of your _Fuji Kujaku_ within the next few days." I stiffened at the mention of my zanpakuto.

"I beg your pardon, Kurotsuchi-taichou?"

"Your zanpakuto ... it is _kidou_ type, is it not?" He didn't wait for my response, but instead waved us away. "Dismissed," he snapped.

We left hurriedly, Ikkaku with a slight frown on his face and I with a sense of foreboding that did not disappear. My worry must have showed on my face more than I thought, because my bald-headed friend laced his fingers gently through my own.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he assured me. I glanced up at him, and sighed.

"With Mayuri-taichou, it's never nothing," I said. He smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he ceded. But I noticed he didn't let go of my hand until we were at his doorstep. He paused for a moment, clearly wondering if I was going to return to my place or stay at his, but I walked right past him and promptly made myself at home on his couch.

"Now," I said, "about that sake ..."

Ikkaku laughed. "I'm running low," he admitted. I put on a look of mock surprise until he scowled at me.

He went to retrieve his supply of sake, and I was modestly surprised to find out that he was, indeed, running low. There was definitely enough for the two of us - or, hopefully enough, at least, what with the way Ikkaku drinks, and I didn't want to drink a lot anyway - but we would probably drink the last of it tonight. When he returned to his seat, I snatched the sake bottle from his hand and made myself comfortable on his lap. His look of surprise made me giggle slightly.

"Let's play a drinking game, Ikkaku," I said. He stared at me for a long moment.

"What kind of drinking game?"

"Truth or dare."

A wicked light came into his eyes.

"Since I already know everything there is to know about you, there wouldn't be much point to playing."

I grinned.

"Then let's just play dare."

"Yumichika ..." I rolled my eyes at him expressively. If he couldn't take a hint, then ...

"I know you've been dying to kiss me," I told him nonchalantly, "it's only natural, you know, when you're attracted to someone as beautiful as me."

Ikkaku laughed and tangled his fingers in my hair, moving closer until his lips were centimetres from my own.

"You're way too full of yourself, you know that?"

I smiled.f


	11. A Strange Wind Blows Through Rukongai

_I know I'm taking so long to update! I'm really really really REALLY sorry! I'm so busy with college now, that I barely have time to think!_

_For those of you who corrected me on the use of 'hakama', thank you very much! I didn't know that was only the pants. I wonder what the robe is called ...? Thank you to all who reviewed as well!! I love you all!_

**Chapter 11: A Strange Wind Blows Through Rukongai**

I fell asleep for the first time in Ikkaku's arms that night. The _sake_ was all gone by the time dawn broke across the skies that enveloped Seireitei, and as I surrendered to unconsciousness, the early morning light consumed the shadows and bathed Soul Society in a warm glow.

When my eyes opened, the sun was halfway to its zenith.

Ikkaku had thrown a blanket over me some time in the night, and his strong arms were wrapped tightly around me. When I awoke he was still sound asleep, and when I shifted and disentangled myself from his arms his eyes fluttered open. He grumbled and sleepily grasped after my hand, catching my fingers and squeezing gently before letting me go. My robes were somewhat rumpled, and I straightened them absently as I stood, strapping on my sword.

Ikkaku sat up and stretched, yawning and scratching his neck. I pulled him to his feet despite his protests.

"We're late, Ikkaku," I said casually, running a hand through my hair, "and I haven't had the time to fix my hair." Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"C'mere," he muttered, pulling me around to face him. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he began to run his fingers through my hair, his touch making my scalp tingle. After a moment he stopped and gave a satisfied nod.

"There y'go," he said, "you look good." I touched my hair warily.

"Let's go then," I said, giving him a moment to grab Houzukimaru.

We strolled into the Eleventh Division headquarters. Zaraki-taichou was at his desk for once, minus one lieutenant and looking very irritable.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika," he growled as we entered, "you're late."

I bowed swiftly.

"Apologies, Zaraki-taichou. I slept late and had to spend extra time getting ready."

"Ahh, cut the crap. We've got a situation outside the walls."

"Situation?"

"Yeah. But the Eleventh Division's not allowed to check it out. They haven't determined the threat yet."

"Any ideas, Taichou?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here. But I can guess as well as you can."

I glanced at Ikkaku. He had a grin growing on his face, and I could read the thoughts behind his eyes.

"Such trouble so early in the day," I murmured under my breath. The Captain fixed me with a solid glare that would have had a lesser shinigami trembling.

"Stop whining," he ordered, "and what the hell's with your hair today?"

I straightened, surprised, and looked at Ikkaku, who was carefully not meeting my eyes.

"Ikkaku-san ..." I said quietly. The killing intent in my voice would have done anyone proud.

"Uh ... let's go," he spoke over my next words, a touch hurriedly, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the door. I caught sight of my reflection in one of the windows.

My screech of rage was probably heard all the way over to the fourth division headquarters. My beautiful feathers were missing, and my hair was as messy as Ichigo's usually was, albeit much cleaner and shinier. I yanked my arm from Ikkaku's grip.

"_Ikkaku!!_" He turned and looked at me guiltily. I spared him no room for explanations or apologies. "How dare you! My hair! My perfect hair! It looks like - like -" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Ikkaku cleared his throat and looked at his feet, turning red.

"I think it looks good," he mumbled, quietly so Zaraki-taichou wouldn't hear.

"But it looks like -"

"It's fine, Yumichika," roared the Captain from behind his desk, "I was messin' with ya. Now stop squawking and get outta here!"

"Hai, Taichou!" Ikkaku and I said simultaneously.

As the doors swung shut behind us, I fixed Ikkaku with a hostile look.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook," I warned, tossing my head angrily. He grinned back at me.

"Hey, you needed a style change anyway. I did you a favour." We walked in silence for a moment.

"We should see if Rangiku-san has any information for us," I suggested finally. Ikkaku glanced over and nodded.

"Yeah, good idea. But mostly I just wanna check it out for myself."

"The Taichou said that we're not allowed to," I pointed out. Ikkaku grinned.

"It wouldn't hurt if we just happened to stroll by and got caught up in whatever's going on, would it?" I sighed.

"I think we should ask Rangiku-san. Maybe it's not even worth checking out."

"Aah, you're probably right."

There weren't many shinigami wandering the streets of Seireitei, and by the time we reached the Tenth Division we still hadn't seen a soul. Hitsugaya-taichou was not in his office, and even the barracks seemed as lifeless as though all within had simply vanished.

"This is ... strange," I said softly. The wind kicked up a thin layer of dust that swirled around the hems of our robes. I suppressed a shiver.

We stood in silence for a long moment, scanning the grounds for any sign of a tenth division officer. Finally, Ikkaku turned to me.

"Let's drop in on Renji, then," he suggested. I nodded, not betraying the cold dread that was creeping up my spine like death.

"... Yeah. Let's go."

The strange quiet was broken only by the soft shifting of our feet across the ground as we made our way towards the Sixth Division. The uncanny stillness that had settled over Seireitei didn't disappear even when we reached the gates to the Sixth Division.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Ikkaku burst out. I shook my head wonderingly.

"Ikkaku? Yumichika?"

We turned simultaneously at the sound of Rangiku's voice. The _fukutaichou_ was obviously in a hurry to wherever she was going, but she spared us a look of surprise.

"Rangiku-san, where is everybody?"

"They're in Rukongai."

"Rukongai?!"

"Yes. Hitsugaya-taichou left a note for me to meet them there as soon as possible."

"Why aren't you with them?" She grimaced in distaste.

"I drank a little too much last night," she said, rubbing her neck with a chagrined little laugh. "Fell asleep in the Ninth Division and didn't wake up until ten minutes ago. Shuuhei-kun, Ichigo, and Orihime-chan are still sound asleep."

"The Eleventh Division's been grounded," Ikkaku cut in. "Know anything?"

"Aah ... not really, but I can guess." Putting a finger to her chin, Rangiku contemplated us for a moment. "If the Eleventh Division's been grounded, then obviously it's a delicate situation. The Head Captain must be worried about things getting out of control. You Eleventh-Squad members are all so hot-blooded, after all, fighting would break out in no time."

I ignored the 'hot-blooded' comment and did some contemplating of my own.

"Yet all the other squads have been deployed, I assume? Sixth Division and Tenth Division are both gone. Which means there's obviously some danger."

"Of course."

"Rangiku-san, what's going on out there?" Rangiku's expression became grave.

"I can't tell you," she admitted, "Hitsugaya-taichou left me orders not to. But I can tell you that if you just happen to walk past the gates, you might encounter something interesting. But anyway, I've got to hurry."

Once Rangiku had disappeared from sight, Ikkaku turned to look at me.

"What do you think, Yumichika?" I sighed.

"It sounds like a complicated situation, whatever it is," I admitted. "I can't help but be curious, but at the same time ..."

"... There's a bad feeling in the air," Ikkaku finished for me. I gave a sharp nod.

"I don't know what ..." I began, before biting off my words. _I don't know what we should do._ Ikkaku looked at me solemnly for a long moment.

"I think we should go for a walk," he said gravely.

"Ikkaku -"

"It'll be fine, Yumichika." He bent down and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Ikkaku sighed.

"So do I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of Seireitei was as dead as the Sixth and Tenth divisions had been. Ikkaku and I were undisturbed as we headed for the great walls that separated us from Rukongai, and only the eerie wind noticed our passage. I was tense, but Ikkaku was as relaxed as though he knew exactly what was going on. Only his eyes betrayed him, sharp and distinct, taking note of everything around him. I restrained myself from resting my hand on the hilt of Fuji Kujaku.

By the time we reached the walls, my nerves were on the edge of splitting. We headed side-by-side for the gates.

The first thing I noticed was a shape, blurred from the dust kicked up by the uncommon wind. A moment later, that shape solidified into the serene figure of Squad Six's Captain. He glanced at us as we approached.

"Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, you should not be here," he said mildly. "This situation is not for the Eleventh Division to handle."

"Kuchiki-taichou, what is going on?" I asked outright. The dark-haired Captain fixed me with his cool eyes.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is conducting an investigation. It does not concern you."

"Captain -"

"Yumi-chaaaaan!" The sudden yell came out of nowhere along with a pink-haired cannonball that latched itself onto my leg. Ikkaku and I were both taken by surprise.

"Y-Yachiru-fukutaichou! What are you doing here?"

"Kenny's in a bad mood! So I thought I could help him out!"

"Forgive me, but you should not be here, Vice-Captain," Captain Kuchiki said quietly. Yachiru turned her bright smile towards him.

"Bya-chan!! You're here, too?"

Ikkaku and I exchanged looks, and he mouthed _Bya-chan?_ with a horrified and wondering expression. A muscle clenched subtly in Captain Kuchiki's jaw.

"Please return to the Eleventh Division, all of you," he replied formally.

"Aww, you're no fun," Yachiru said. "I promised Kenny I'd find out what's happening."

"Head Captain Yamamoto is dealing with a situati-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sudden scream took us all by surprise. Kuchiki-taichou flash-stepped to the gate. Ikkaku gave a loud oath and followed, with Yachiru and myself in his wake.

"Captain Yamamoto," the Sixth Division yelled, "are you all right?" A moment later, the gate opened.

The scene beyond them was like one from my darkest nightmare.

The buildings closest to the gate were smashed apart, some half-standing on the bones of their previous foundations, others toppled completely. The fourth, tenth, and thirteenth Captains flanked Head Captain Yamamoto, zanpakutos in hand, accompanied by Kira, Renji, and Rangiku. Our view was mostly blocked by the additional squad members, but neither I nor Ikkaku needed eyes to feel the foul reiatsu that hung in the air. Kuchiki-taichou joined Hitsugaya-taichou, and the remaining three of us joined Rangiku.

Once the seated members were out of our way, there was nothing to hinder our view of the situation. Yamamoto was speaking to a creature that crouched on hairy double-jointed legs, a creature that swung a heavy bludgeoning tail tipped with two long spikes which raised an echo of remembered pain in my body. A mouthful of razor teeth bared in fury accompanied wicked claws that could grasp so very tightly. Between Yamamoto and the demon lay the sprawled form of a shinigami from the tenth squad, blood pooling around him.

Rangiku looked up at us as we joined her, and there was a dark look in her eyes.

"Damn it," she muttered. "The fool was too reckless."

"What happened?"

"He thought Yamamoto-taichou was in danger," she replied soberly. "Ahh ... _idiot_ ..."

"Rangiku-san ..."

It was then that I noticed the strange silence from beside me. I turned, darting a quizzical glance at my companion.

But Ikkaku was no longer there.


	12. The One That Got Away

_Finally, the long awaited next chapter! I hate writer's block so much!! For all of you who have still hung in there despite the months between my updates, thank you. :) You are amazing._

**Chapter 12: The One That Got Away**

It took no more than five seconds for Ikkaku to close the space between himself and the demon. By the time I realized he was no longer by my side he already had his zanpakuto out and in full swinging motion. I knew by the look in his eyes that he was planning to end it in one hit.

"_Ikkaku! No!_" The cry tore from my lips as I threw myself after him. The demon's eyes snapped to him, narrowing with killing intent.

I was fast, but the tall Captain of the Sixth Division was far quicker and, before Ikkaku's strike had a chance to land, Kuchiki-taichou was barring his path with his body and catching Houzukimaru upon his own gleaming blade. For a moment, nothing moved but that awful wind that hadn't died down yet, and then Ikkaku disentangled his blade with a flourish and went into a fighting stance, his eyes locked upon the dark-haired man who was so impassively blocking his way.

"3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku, return to your division immediately," ordered the Captain.

"... Kuchiki-taichou ..."

"That is an order."

"... Get outta my way."

Ikkaku swung at him forcefully, and Kuchiki-taichou parried rapidly. The sound of their swords clashing harshly echoed around us. Beside me, Yachiru tugged my sleeve.

"Yumi, you should go stop him, don't you think?" Her big curious eyes were worried as she watched the fight.

"Of — of course, Yachiru-fukutaichou." Yachiru, who was rarely called by her title, gave a big smile and a giggle and hopped up and down.

"Aww, Yumi, don't be so formal! Just go."

I didn't need any more encouragement. The gleam in Kuchiki-taichou's eyes and the snarl on Ikkaku's lips fuelled my movements. As they broke away, circling slowly, I placed myself between them, facing the Captain.

"Kuchiki-taichou, please allow me to take over!" Behind me, I heard Ikkaku snarl.

"Yumichika! Get out of my way!"

"I won't!" I retorted angrily. "Enough already, Ikkaku! Please, stop! Please, Kuchiki-taichou!"

I didn't exactly expect my pleading to work, and so I was taken somewhat by surprise when he paused. After considering me for a moment, he inclined hsi head ever so slightly and lowered his blade. I turned to face my comrade.

"Let it go," I begged. Ikkaku fixed me with a cool stare.

"Are you forgetting my rule?" He asked. "No interfering —"

"Damn your rule!" I snapped back at him. His eyes widened in shock _Damn it, Ikkaku — damn it — damn it ..._ I tightened my hand on the hilt of Fuji Kujaku. I would rather fight him than let him get himself killed.

"Yumichika, you don't want to do this." There was a dangerous edge to Ikkaku's voice.

"Why ... does this matter so much to you?" I asked.

"It's him, isn't it, Yumi? That filth out there. That's the one, isn't it?"

The hardness in his voice and the directness of his question weren't what made the breath freeze in my throat as Ikkaku looked up at me. That burning look that filled his face, that blinded him to everything else. That look he got when he was fighting an enemy with everything he had. Those eyes that scorched all emotion from his heart except one. He didn't really need me to answer. I knew that he was already certain of it, that he already knew and was not seeking for confirmation so much as he was seeking for a denial, for a reason to retain his sanity. I knew he was aware of it, because his reiatsu seethed with such an overwhelming killing intent, and his eyes were filled top full of such uncontrollable rage, and there was nothing I could say to quench the fire of revenge that flowed like an unspoken promise from his heart to mine. Ah ... _I should have known._

"... Yes," I whispered hoarsely, finally, forcing myself to speak. "Yes, that's the one."

"I see." His eyes hardened.

And then something tore through his shoulder with a brutal ripping sound, splattering me with blood. The horror in my eyes mirrored the surprise plastered over Ikkaku's face as the impact pushed him forward. He lost his balance, and I caught him heavily, my legs buckling at the unexpected weight.

"_Ikkaku!_" I sank to one knee, supporting him, and from that position I could see that it wasn't the killing claws of the demon, or that awful tail, that had pierced him.

It was the quivering tip of a _zanpakuto_.

And the bearer, swaying slightly on unsteady feet and looking at us through hooded, dead eyes, was the shinigami from the tenth squad who, but moments before, had lain lifeless between the demon and Yamamoto-taichou.

There was an audible intake of air from the surprised shinigami watching us. Rangiku and Ukitake-taichou both took a reflexive step forward, the white-haired Captain's hand going to his sword, but a motion from Yamamoto-taichou stopped them. Ikkaku struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on my shoulder, as his attacker backed off.

"— The — _hell?_" He managed, pressing a hand to the wound on his shoulder. I gave a cry of alarm and managed to draw my sword just in time to block another thrust. I pushed Ikkaku forcefully towards Rangiku, who grabbed him and yelled for Unohana-taichou. I didn't have time to watch, but from the sounds of it Ikkaku didn't like leaving the fight.

The shinigami came back with surprising speed and strength, swinging with all his might at my head. Ducking, I planted a boot in his stomach. As ugly as it looked, I had no problem playing dirty with someone who was supposed to be dead.

The shinigami gave a soft grunt, but didn't slow down a bit. Strike after strike forced me to back up, each clash sending a shiver down my arms. He brought down his blade in a powerful overhand strike, and it took all the strength I had to block it.

Behind him, somewhat in my peripheral vision, I could see the demon's eyes following our every move. Its tail twitched in something that horribly resembled anticipation.

And then, as the shinigami freed his sword and came back for another attack, I realized that it wasn't twitching in anticipation after all. It was twitching in time to his movements, like a gruesome puppet master tugging the strings to his finest creation.

Which, really, only left me with one option.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" I yelled, hoping desperately that the others wouldn't stop me. As my zanpakuto flared to life, I slashed across the shinigami's chest, sending him flying backwards, and flash-stepped towards the demon. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of struggle intensify and heard Ikkaku scream at me to stop.

"Yumichika!! _Yumichika, don't!_" Ikkaku tore himself free, something close to panic on his face, but there was no way he could move faster than me, not with his wounded shoulder..

With one strike, a strike that took all my strength, I drove Fuji Kujaku into that tail as hard as I could. And, surprisingly, it didn't skip off the bladed scales. It sunk in easily, pinning the creature to the ground.

The demon gave a wild howl that chilled the blood in my veins and made me grit my teeth. It wriggled like a giant insect, trying to escape my sword. This was followed by a hiss of indrawn breath as it began to fade from my sight. I felt the same reiatsu as I had that day in the forest, when the portal had opened, and then a moment later the demon was gone and all that was left was Fuji Kujaku, sunk into the soft earth.

I pulled it free with a grunt before sheathing it. Turning back towards the group, I was just about to return when Ikkaku's punch took me by surprise. Clapping a hand to my face, I glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled.

"Don't you ever do something that stupid again!" He yelled back, seizing my arms. Before I could reply, he pulled me into a brief, violently awkward hug.

"Damn it, and I thought I was the reckless one," he added when he pulled away. "How'd you know that would work?"

"Just a hunch," I replied. But actually, it had been much more than just a hunch. The Captain of Squad 12's words still hung in the back of my mind. It hadn't taken much to put together what Kurotsuchi-taichou had said — that _kidou_ could hurt these demons, and my Fuji Kujaku in its released form was just that.

I looked over at the body of the shinigami which, now that its controller was no longer around, had returned to its previous limp state.

"Those things are definitely not natural," I muttered, brushing dirt off my robes as Ikkaku began to pull me back towards the gates. He laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Disgusting bastards."

As we approached the others, I couldn't help but notice the quiet tension in Ikkaku's shoulders. I knew he wouldn't forget that this was the creature who had wounded me. I knew that, when we were once more in private, it would be me that would receive his frustration and anger, for interrupting him, and for putting myself in danger.

I knew, and knowing this should have brought down my mood, but I couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit happy that he cared so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a strange mood that hung over us as we headed back through the gates to our separate divisions. None of the Captains and Lieutenants had said a word about what had taken place, nor had I been called down for releasing my sword. Even Yamamoto-taichou had left us with only a cursory glance. I thought it was strange, and I knew from the furrows in Ikkaku's brows that he thought so too.

Ikkaku, however, had been acting just as strange. After refusing to let Unohana-taichou heal him, or even bandage his wounds, he had hovered over me like a mother hen. In fact, he hadn't been farther than arm's length since the demon had disappeared.

I decided to indulge him and not ask him to give me space, because I was a generous mood and, perhaps more to the point, it wasn't altogether an unpleasant thing to have him next to me.

More importantly, Rangiku hadn't left us alone, either. The busty fukutaichou had obviously deduced that something was up by Ikkaku's behaviour towards me, and she was steadfastly determined to bring our relationship to light. It gave me an odd feeling of unsettlement and uncertainty, because this was one thing I didn't know Ikkaku's feelings on. It was one thing to be in love with someone, but quite another to have all Seireitei know about it.

At any case, however, it was awfully fun teasing both Rangiku and Ikkaku. After the fight, I had been left feeling quite pleased with myself and my success, and there was no better way I could think to spend my time than teasing them.

We made our way slowly through Seireitei, Ikkaku, Rangiku, and I, accompanied by Yachiru. None of us were in any great hurry to get back to our respective divisions, Ikkaku and I because it would mean submitting a report to a mentally-unsound Kenpachi, Yachiru because Zaraki-taichou would be furious at missing all the action, and Rangiku because she had a ton of paperwork to do. In fact, my mood was probably the most optimistic of everyone's.

"It's such a lovely, lovely day!" I said, taking in a deep breath and lifting my face to the sun. "Don't you think, Ikkaku? Don't you think it's beautiful?"

"It's a day like any other," Ikkaku muttered in reply, "and now that that damn wind's gone it's friggin' hot." I leaned over and put a cool hand on the back of his neck, making him start.

"You need to learn how to enjoy beauty, Ikkaku-san," I said in a sing-song voice.

"You need to learn how to not be so irritating," he snapped back, pushing me away. I lost my balance, making Ikkaku catch me reflexively before I could fall. I saw Rangiku's eyes sharpen, and gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"Sorry, Yumi," he apologized. I pouted at him.

"There's no need to be so rough with me, Ikkaku-san. Isn't it a good thing that I'm happy?" He gritted his teeth.

"Your antics drive me crazy," he replied under his breath. I allowed myself a secretive smile, ducking my head so only he could see it.

"I know," I whispered in his ear, before disentangling myself from his supporting arms. Speaking louder, I said to no one in particular, "Do you think it'll come back?"

"The demon?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah."

Ikkaku didn't look at either of us, but kept his eyes straight ahead. When he spoke, however, his voice was edged.

"It had better."


End file.
